College can change your life
by CMCrazies
Summary: about all the team being in college will have all team members in it based around jj/will but will have emily,reid,garica,morgan,hotch,rossi etc
1. Chapter 1

**College Days**

**Chapter 1-starting college**

JJ, Emily, Penelope, Derek and Spencer were all best friends who grew up in a Virginia, they were all 18 years old heading off to college together all ready to study Criminal Justice, criminology and sports since they all took deep interest in their sports. JJ, Emily and Spencer's Parents all worked for the FBI Behaviour Analysis Unit, There kids wanted to follow their footsteps.

...

The girls walked into their dorm house dropping their bags in the middle of the floor , they walked around the living room shocked to see how well their furniture had fit into the room. Penelope walked over to the of the bedrooms and looked around inside it

**Penelope**- I'm so having this room so fight for the other two suckers

JJ and Emily laughed picking up their bags and heading towards the two other rooms, after they chose which room they want they went to see how the boys where doing and check out their room which was luckily right across from theirs. Emily knocked on the door and smiled when she saw Derek

**Derek**-well hello ladies it's about time my sexy girls joined us

They all laughed walking into their dorm house which looked like a typical men's place. JJ and the girls looked around taking in the area and notice there was a spare room

**Emily**-Take it your getting a roommate?

**Spencer**-yeah his name is Will or something he should be here soon

The girls started helping the guys unpack their stuff when a tall brown haired guy walked into the room; they stopped what they were doing and looked up at the guy

**Will-**Hi I'm in the right room right?

Derek laughed walking over to the young man

**Derek**-Will Right? Yeah you're in the right place I'm Derek and that's Spencer.

He pointed over to Spencer who waved at him

Will-Nice to meet you both I'm Will LaMontagne

Will looked around the place then at the three young woman stood in the room

Will-So you must be the girlfriends I'm guessing.

Will put down his stuff and walked towards the rest of the group

They all laughed

JJ-they would be but me I'm just a close friend

She put out her hand

JJ-Jenifer jareau but everyone calls me JJ and that's Emily and Penelope

She turned around and saw them give a smile

Will-well it's nice to meet you ladies you staying in this campus houses?

JJ-urgh yeah actually we are staying opposite you guys

Will smiled and JJ smiled back

JJ-speaking of which we should head back and start unpacking rest of our things we shall see you guys later and hit that party.

The girls headed back to their room and finished unpacking the rest of their stuff and then started getting ready for the party, JJ was sat straightening her hair while Emily was looking for something to wear and Penelope was applying her make up.

JJ-Is it me or was that Will really Hot?

Emily and Penelope looked at each other

Emily-Totally hot and he was really into you

Emily smiled staring at JJ

JJ-no he wasn't he was just being polite

Penelope-Right because being polite means smiling and flirting with you with that sexy accent he has

**JJ**-well we will just have to see about that wont we

The girls finished doing their hair and makeup and finally found something to wear applying last touches of lip-gloss JJ was wearing black skinny jeans a and cream baggy top and black heels while Emily went for jeans heels and a short see threw blouse and Penelope dressed in one of her bright coloured dresses that always made her stand out. The girls heard a knock on their door

**Emily**-I'LL GET IT

She shouted rushing out of her room and opened the door setting eyes on her Boyfriend Spencer and Derek and Will

**Emily**-Hey guys come on in

They all walked in looking around the place Emily and Spencer went over to the corner and chatted for a moment and gave each other a little peck on the lips

**Derek**-So whys my baby girl

Emily looked over at him and pointed to the room that had lots of feathers and signs on the door and a big P in the middle of the door. JJ walked out of her room checking she had everything in her clutch bag, when she noticed everyone stood in the living area

**JJ**-sorry just checking I've got everything we all ready to go?

**Will**-You look nice

JJ blushed

**JJ**-thanks you don't look so bad yourself

They all left the building and headed towards the big party at one of the guys off Derek's and Will's football team was throwing for a new freshman party. Once the group arrived they were surrounded by drunk teenagers and loud music.

**Derek**-Well I haven't been to a party like this since JJ through that leaver's party.

They all looked down at JJ who was giving Derek evils

**JJ**-you mean the party you through at my house and my dad came home and shot the house up to get everyone out and found me passed out in the bathroom yeah that was a great night.

They all laughed and split off into pairs JJ went with Will to get a drink

**Will**-So what you studying?

JJ picked them both up a drink and handed one to Will

**JJ-**Criminal Justice and well Soccer

**Will**-Wow looks like we might be in the same class

JJ smiled and took a sip of her drink

**JJ**-you play football right your on Derek's team?

Will nodded taking a sip of his drink as they stopped by the steps outside the house and sat down

**Will**-Yeah I am I think that's how I ended up rooming with him and Spencer

They both smiled

**JJ**-well it's nice to meet a guy who doesn't love himself and is okay with meeting new people

Derek and Penelope were stood getting to know Derek's other team members and how their gonna win all their games while Emily and Spencer were sat making out ignoring everyone around them.

JJ and Will where sat outside laughing when some guys came over and approached them

**Jake**-Well well well look what we have here slut of the year

JJ looked up to see the one person she never wanted to see again in her life her ex boyfriend Jake

**JJ**-Jake what the hell are you doing here?

Jake laughed with his buddies

Will looked at JJ seeing she was getting tense he moved closer towards her as he wasn't liking the vibe he was getting from this guy

**Jake**-I'm here to play hockey remember I got the scholarship

**JJ**-you got a scholarship to Indiana not here

**Jake**-Oh yeah that's right but I liked it here better

JJ looked at Will who was staring at her

**JJ**-lets go

Will stood up next to JJ putting his arm around her back to keep her close. They tried walking past the group of guys but they wouldn't let them past

**Will**-Come on man just let us go

**Jake**-Aww this your new boyfriend JJ baby?

JJ looked down grabbing Will's hand and pushing through the group of guys who were all stood laughing . JJ ran down the street trying not to cry she just wanted to get away from the party. She started walking quickly down the road away from the house letting go of Will's hand. Will ran after her

**Will**-JJ WAIT UP

He ran in front of her stopping her

**Will**-Hey look at me

JJ had her arms crossed against her chest and looked up at him

**JJ**-I'm sorry about that he's such a dick

Will looked at JJ and nodded a little

**Will-**Yeah I got that so who is?

**JJ**-he's my ex boyfriend we urgh dated for a while then I broke up with him

**Will**-Let me guess because he was a jerk?

JJ laughed a little and looked up at Will

**JJ**-can we get out of here he's sort of ruined my mood to party

**Will**-Sure let's go.

Meanwhile back at the party a couple of hours had passed and Derek and Penelope were looking for everyone else so they could leave and get a early night's sleep before their first day started. They walked into the kitchen to see Emily and Spencer chatting to some people

**Derek**-Emily Spence there you are you guys seen JJ and Will?

**Emily**-Nope I thought they were with you guys?

**Penelope**-nope we can't find them anywhere

**Spencer**-Maybe they left already to get away from everyone

Before anyone could react to what Spencer had said they heard an all too familiar voice they never wanted to hear again they all turned around and saw the one and only Jake. Derek walked over to him

**Jake**-Oh you gonna start on me too don't worry I already saw JJ she was with some dude they left.

**Derek** –good now stay the hell away from JJ or next time it won't only be your face that's broken.

**Jake**-You think I'm scared of you Morgan well I'm not you might believe sweet little JJ but let me tell you something she's far from a sweet little girl.

Emily and the others pulled Derek away before he could retaliate and headed outside

**Emily-**well we know JJ left with Will they probably headed back to the dorms

They four headed back to the dorms to see Will and JJ sat watching a film in the girls living room. JJ and Will were sat laughing at the film they were watching

**JJ**-hey

**Penelope**-Jenifer how could you leave and not tell us where you were going were looking for about an hour

JJ looked at Will and paused the movie

**JJ**-Sorry I bumped into Jake and I just wanted to get out of their

**Derek**-we know we found him too.

They all fell silent

**Will**-look how about we all forget about what happened to night and all get a good night's sleep and enjoy our first proper day of college tomorrow and all have breakfast together?

They all looked around at will

**Spencer**-Good idea now if you will excuse me I'm really tired so I'm gonna go to bed.

He kissed Emily goodnight and headed into his dorm. Derek said goodnight to Penelope who then dispread into her room leaving JJ and Will stood in the room

**JJ**-thanks again for staying with me tonight i don't know what I would of done if it was just me.

**Will-**No problem I like you JJ you seem nice and i could tell you needed to get away from that Jerk

JJ smiled at Will and hugged him

**JJ**-well thanks again I'll see you in the morning.

Will left and went into his dorm room locking the door behind him, whlist JJ did the same she got herself a glass of water and headed into her room changing into her Pyjamas and got into bed looking forward to what the next 3 years might bring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Soccer, movie night and dates**

It mad being 2 months since the group of best friends had started college they were all happy and enjoying their classes and playing the sports they all loved. Everything was going great, JJ and Will had become great friends and hung out a lot while Emily and Spencer and Derek and Penelope were still happy in love couples always spending their free time together whenever they could.

It was now November and it was the week of all the big Soccer and Football Games, which meant extra training and practice for the young athletes. JJ was out on the soccer field running laps when she saw the boys from the football team come onto the field she waved over to Will and Derek and carried on doing her laps. Once she had finished her Training session she sat and watched the boys waiting for them to finish, she was sat reading over one of her books for her criminal justice class when she heard someone walking towards her.

**Derek**-You read way too much of that stuff in a day.

JJ smiled closing the book and looking up at the two warn out boys in front of her

**JJ-**well you know me I really enjoy studying

JJ put the book back in her bag and grabbed all her stuff and headed off the bleachers and joined the boys

**Will-**so where we heading now?

**JJ-**I was thinking we could all have a big movie night what you think?

**Derek**-Sounds good JJ will be nice to have a night to relax

**Will**-Its settled then movie night it is and takeaway.

Once back at their dorms JJ told the girls what was happening and Derek and Will informed Spencer JJ got showered and changed and started looking for movies they could all watch

**Emily**-How about something scary then we can just hide in the boys arms

**Penelope**-I agree scary films it is

**JJ**-Way ahead of you guys

She smiled placing a pile of DVD's on the coffee table in the living room, the girls got snacks and drinks ready when they heard a knock on the door

**Emily**-ITS OPEN.

The boys walked in seeing the girls all sat in there cute little pyjamas

**Derek-**No one told me this was a sleepover

All the girls looked at each other and laughed

**JJ**-sorry to disappoint you Derek but we find out Pyjamas more comfortable than clothes

They all sat down on the two sofas and started watching the films turning off the lights, not even half way through the film all the girls were screaming Emily was sat hiding behind a cushion and Penelope was hiding her head into Derek's chest, JJ kept jumping screaming at the TV all the guys sat laughing at the girls

**Spencer**-You're all such chickens

Emily hit Spencer in the best

**Spencer**-Oww

He rubbed the spot where she had hit him

**Emily**-Shut up its scary

After watching a couple more films Spencer and Emily had fallen asleep on the sofa, JJ, Will, Derek and Penelope stared at the sleeping couple

**JJ**-aww that's cute maybe we should leave them alone

**Derek**-way ahead of you I'm beat think me and my baby girl hear are gonna call it a night.

JJ and Will watched as the couple walked into Penelope's room

**Will**-I don't wanna know what they're getting up to in there.

**JJ**-me either wanna go back to your guy's room where we don't have to whisper?

Will smiled and nodded, they turned off the TV and left everyone and went into the guys dorm and into Will's Bedroom

**Will**-So that was an interesting movie night

JJ laughed crossed her legs and leaning against the bed frame

**JJ**-yeah usually they last longer than that

Will laughed a little sitting next to JJ he looked up at her taking in her breath taking smile that made his heart skip a beat

**Will**-So listen I was thinking maybe we could grab dinner on Monday night after your Soccer game you know just the two of us.

JJ looked down at Will smiling she felt the butterfly's in her stomach jump she felt like they were about to jump out of her stomach

**JJ**-are you asking me out on a date because my answer is definitely yes

After sitting up and talking for a few more hours JJ fell asleep on Will's shoulder,the next morning Derek and Spencer went back to there dorm to get changed and went to wake up Will when they saw him and JJ snuggled up asleep

Morgan walked over to the side of the bed and shouted at them both to wake them up

Morgan-BOO

JJ and Will both jumped up Will hitting himself in the face and JJ head butting the bed Frame

JJ-Oww MORGAN

Morgan was stood laughing loudly at them both

Morgan-You should of seen your faces

Will-GET OUT

Morgan laughed still laughing,Will looked down at JJ laughing a little

Will-You okay?

JJ-no that really hurt

She rubbed her head and sat up yawning

JJ-what time is it?

Will-urghhh hold on

He leant over to his bedside carbonate and looked at the clock

Will-Its 07:30

JJ put her hands through her long blonde hair that had fallen to one side

JJ-guess I better head back and get ready for class

Will-yep ill meet you outside your door in 45 minutes

He smiled standing up and stretching and taking off his shirt and throwing it at JJ and walked into his bathroom to get a shower, JJ laughed through the shirt to one side and got up and left to get ready.

Monday came and JJ was sat in the changing rooms getting ready for the soccer match, she walked out and onto the pitch and started warming up and looked over at the bleachers to see her friends sat watching her. Once the game started JJ got stuck in tackling the over team and heading straight to scoring a goal. After the game had finished and the team had one JJ went to get changed and meet her friends, and head off for dinner with Will for their date.

**Morgan**-There she is the best goal scoring girl that this college has ever seen

JJ laughed walking over to her friends putting her bag on her shoulder

**JJ**-thanks I think

**Emily**-So where we going now?

Will looked over at JJ raising his eyebrow

**Will**-Actually me and JJ are gonna split and go grab something to eat.

They all looked at the two raising their eyebrows

**Spencer-**Well have fun.

JJ and Will walked off and headed away from the football /Soccer fields

**JJ-**You mind if we stop back at the dorms so I can drop my stuff in?

**Will-**No problem

After dropping off their stuff and JJ getting changed they headed down to one of the restaurants just a few miles away from campus. They pulled up at the restaurant and headed inside and got seated

**JJ**-this place is nice

Will looked at JJ and picked up the menu

**Will**-yeah I noticed it on my way hear when we first started thought it would be worth checking out.

After having small talk and ordering their meals things were going smoothly JJ couldn't help but laugh and smile at Will she was having a great time and was glad she came she felt something different with Will not just as friends but as more she always felt safe and warm around him like she could be herself.

Will was cracking his jokes like he always did when he was nervous he liked JJ a lot and he hoped after tonight he could pick up the courage to ask her out .He felt something and he knew it was a good feeling that he didn't want to change.

After they finished dinner they headed back to campus hand in hand walking into there dorm area and stopped outside their doors.

**JJ** looked down at her and Will's hands which were still connected she smiled at him

**JJ**-I had a great time tonight

**Will**-Me too

They stood staring at each other for a few moments

**JJ-**guess we should head to our rooms we do have class in the morning

**Will-**Yeah we should

He pulled her towards him and leaned in and kissed her softly, after a minute they pulled apart, JJ bit her lip and kissed him back.

**JJ**-night

Before giving Will a chance to reply she walked into her dorm and closed the door behind her ,she wanted to leave him wanting more since that kiss just left her breathless, she closed her eyes taking in a deep breath and looked up to see her roommates Emily and Penelope looking at her.

**Penelope**-You okay Chick?

JJ nodded still lost for words

Emily-OOO MY GOD YOU KISSED HIM

JJ smiled blushing deeply

**JJ-**yeah I did and it was amazing I kind of left him standing out their I didn't know what to do.

**Penelope**-well it's about time it took you guys 2 months

JJ laughed

**JJ-**whatever I'm going to bed

JJ and the girls all went to bed, whilst back in the boy's dorm.

Will watched as JJ walked into their dorm and didn't know what to do he was in shock he had never kissed anyone like that before. He opened his door and walked in to see Derek and Spencer playing a video game

**Derek**-Take it you got a JJ kiss

Both Derek and Spencer laughed knowing that look on his face

**Will**-How did you know that?

Spencer-The shocking look on your face whenever a guy kisses JJ they end up with that face.

**Will**-Well it was amazing and i think we kind of figured something's out tonight without using words.

After playing a few more games they all headed to bed both JJ and Will looking forward to see what will happen the next morning.

So that was chapter 2 let me know what you think thanks


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 New love and old flames and same old games**

The next morning JJ woke up and got out of bed remembering what had happened the night before, she had never felt this way before about any guy she had been with, even though she had only had two boyfriends before she did kiss a few guys at random parties but that was all part of the fun. She walked into her bathroom and had a nice cold shower to wake herself up; she was all tense and bruised from her soccer game the night before. After having a shower JJ throw on her joggers and vest top shoving her hair up in a messy bun and headed into the kitchen and made herself some breakfast.

**JJ**-Morning

**Emily**-good morning miss unhappy

JJ looked at Emily giving her a look whilst looking through the fridge for something to eat.

**JJ**-I'm not unhappy my body is just bruised and aching from last night

Emily let out a sympathetic smile

**Emily**-I'm sorry but still your happy and still got those giant butterflies in your stomach after last night?

JJ smiled sitting down next to Emily

**JJ**-Yes i am nothing is going to change how happy I am right now

Emily-Good you deserve to be happy and Will is a really nice guy

**JJ**-thanks hey where's Pen?

**Emily**-Ooo she and Morgan went out to get breakfast or something

JJ nodded taking a bite of a apple she picked up.

**JJ**-okay well I'm going to finish getting ready and head to class.

JJ got up off the Sofa and went back to her room and did her hair and makeup putting on some skinny blue jeans a baggy vest top and her converse. She grabbed her bag and opened the door when she bumped into Will. She smiled widely closing the door behind her

**JJ**-Morning

**Will-**Morning beautiful

Will took JJ's hand and pulled her towards him and kissed her on the lips, JJ kissed him back

**JJ**-mmm I could get used to that

Will laughed putting his hand around her back as they made their way to class, they walked in class hand in hand and sat in the middle of the room still holding hands until class started. After class they went out into the park area and sat down to do some studying.

Will was looking down at his book taking notes when he looked up to see JJ highlighting words like crazy he smiled to himself and closed his books and took JJ's away from her. JJ looked around at Will

**JJ**-what are you doing we have a test at the end of the week

**Will**- I know but we can study later were going to ace the test anyway

**JJ-**okay true so what's up?

She sat up taking hold of his hands

**Will**- I think we need to talk about what's happening between us.

JJ smiled looking up into his eyes

**JJ-**Yeah we should

**Will-**So I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend

JJ couldn't help but smile and blush

**JJ**-I would love to be your girlfriend

She leaned in and kissed him deeply

**Will**-I really like you JJ and I promise I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again

**JJ**-I really like you too Will and I hope that's true because I feel safe around you

Will kissed JJ on the forehead and pulled her into a hug

**Will**-You want to sit here like this for a while or go back to studying

JJ smiled leaning her head into Will's chest

**JJ**-I'm enjoying this we can always study later.

After cuddling and enjoying each other's company when they felt a shadow cover the sun that was shining down on them.

**Jake**-Wow you already let him in your pants and now you moved on to been seen in public that's sweet JJ

JJ sighed and felt Will tense up in her arms

**Will**-What do you want man?

**Jake**-ooo nothing its just heard a rumour that you two were hooking up and wanted to see if it was true

**JJ**-well its none of your business so if you would leave it would be great

Jake laughed

**Jake**-Okay then just a word of advice Will when she lets you in your pants again you might want to get tested she gets around a bit oh and JJ just call me when you get bored with this one.

Jake walked off leaving JJ and Will speechless

**JJ**-I'm going to kill him

**Will**-Think I will first

JJ punched herself in the leg

**JJ**-DAMN IT

Will took hold of her hands before she could hurt herself again

**Will**-HEY stop that you just need to ignore the guy I know I do not believe anything he says

JJ smiled a little

**JJ**-You shouldn't believe anything he says anyway

**Will**-And why is that?

JJ took in a deep breath

**JJ**-he's just saying all that stuff because I never slept with him

Will looked at JJ and staid silent for a moment

**Will**-Wow so your?

**JJ**-A Virgin yes I mean we did stuff but I never wanted to you know it didn't feel right

**Will**-You don't know glad I am to hear that no one should lose their virginity to a jerk like him

JJ smiled taking hold of Will's hand

**JJ**-you're amazing you know that

Will smiled and kissed her

**Will**-Come on lets go home watch a movie

They walked back up to the dorm and went into JJ's room and snuggled up onto the bed and watched a movie, Will looked down at JJ who was staring into space .

**Will**- What you thinking about?

JJ was brought of her gaze when she heard Will's voice

**JJ**-What sorry I was in my own world

Will smiled

**Will**-I know I said what you thinking about?

**JJ**-How where never going to get rid of Jake and he is going to make it his life mission to try and break us up because that is what he is good at.

Will sighed and kissed the top of JJ's head he hated seeing how much pain JJ was in from this jerk he wished he could just make her forget him altogether.

**Will**-Look I know we haven't even been dating a day but Its killing me seeing how much pain he his causing you and you haven't dated the guy in months so here is how I see it we both know he isn't going anywhere anytime soon so we can either let him keep ruining our relationship or we can forget he exist and get on with our lives what do you say.

JJ sat up and looked at Will taking in a deep breath

**JJ**-ill take the second option

**Will**-Good but first I think I might beat the crap out of him so he doesn't screw with us.

JJ laughed shaking her head

**JJ**-I'm sure you can take him but your face is too cute to be cut and bruised so no fighting.

**Will-**Okay but only because it's you and I care about you but if he steps out of line I'm so going to punch him.

**JJ**-deal but only when he crosses the line.

JJ and Will carried on watching their film and got on with some studying for their test and at the end of the week, now things were finally working out they were going to forget all about Jake and focus on them and their studies and sports, JJ had a feeling this year could be a good one.

**...**

**Let me know what you think thanks x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 –Girl night and swimming meets**

November was coming to an end and the weather was getting colder and the early dark nights were closing in. Which meant the football and Soccer pitches were frozen over which meant no outdoor sports games. Which meant the group of friends could focus on their studies and friendships.

JJ,Emily and Penelope had decided to have a girl nights in since it had being a while since they all had a night in together while Will Derek and Spencer went to Spencer's swimming meet . JJ was in the kitchen looking at different takeaway menus

**JJ**-Is there any takeaway places sell anything other than Chinese or Indian food?

**Penelope**- ha probably not try under all the post think there's some pizza takeaway leaflets under there

JJ walked over to where the post was kept and looked through the pile to find lots of pizzas take away menus

**JJ**-we are in look ladies

**Emily**-I don't get how you don't eat Chinese food JJ but pizza sounds good

**JJ**-because I like to know what I'm eating

JJ started looking through the menu

**Penelope**-Just order the usual

After ordering their food and getting comfortable on the sofa and putting a film on the girls did their usual girl chat to see what drama they had in their lives.

**JJ**-So Em how are things with you and Spence you sad your missing out on his swim meet?

Emily looked up at JJ and smiled taking a sip of her glass of coke

**Emily**-There really great things are running smoothly we have been dating for two years and no it's nice for someone else to go watch him for a turn.

**Penloepe**-Aww you guys are really cute and fit whereas me and Derek well everyone just thinks I'm one of his goofy friends

**JJ**-so people don't see it but he loves you and you know that even if people judge you, you guys are perfect for each other.

**Emily**- speaking off cute you and Will seem to be getting pretty close we hear you and him sneaking in and out every morning.

JJ blushed

**JJ**-that obvious huh yeah things are great were taking things slow he knows I'm not ready for yet.

**Penelope**-You sure about that JJ I mean that you're ready?

JJ but her lip not knowing what to say

**JJ**- I've been thinking about it a lot and I love him I know I do and I just don't know how to tell him that

**Emily**-sweetie if you are ready then when it happens it happens okay and you will know when the time comes and if you do love him then he will know when you're ready

JJ smiled and looked at her friends

The girls carried on with their girl night and enjoyed each other's company

**Meanwhile at the swimming meet**

Will and Derek sat down in the bleachers waiting for the swim meet to begin

**Will**-so is Spencer good at swimming?

**Derek**-yeah he was the high school champion

**Will**-sweet so let's hope he kicks these super skinny guys' buts

Once the meet began they started cheering on Spencer who was already halfway across the pool, After 4 more laps Spencer had one the first meet of the season, once he was change he met Will and Derek at the bleachers

**Will**-you were awesome man I've never seen anyone swim that fast

**Spencer**-thanks man so I'm starving what we doing for food?

Derek laughed patting his friend on the back and walking off the bleachers

**Derek**-since our lovely ladies have decided to have a no guy night how about we have a no girl night pizza and video games?

**Will**-I'm in

After heading back to their dorm and ordering take out the boys started playing each other at video games. Derek put down his game console after losing to Spencer once again

**Derek-** So Will how things with you and JJ?

**Will**-there really good I'm trying not to rush her you know

**Derek**-that's sweet man and as much respect both of you, you have needs man

Will let out a laugh pausing the game

**Will**-I know but I love her and were taking things slow and I can feel that she's ready but isn't completely sure she is so I'm just going to let nature take its cause.

**Spencer**-let we know how that works out for you man

**Will**-oo okay so how long did it take you guys to have sex with your girlfriends

Derek- a few months

**Spencer**-A year

**Will**- we've being dating a month I'm not rushing anything

**Spencer-**where not judging you man where cheering you on its nice to see a guy who likes JJ for who she is not just her looks.

**Will**-Thanks I think

…..

The next morning the boys all decided to go into the girls dorm and make them breakfast when they unlocked the door to the girls dorm they saw Emily and Pen making coffee

**Spencer**-morning ladies

**Emily**-Hey what are you guys doing here?

**Derek**-we came to make you guys breakfast that okay?

**Pen**-the kitchen is yours

**Will**-Is she still sleeping?

**Emily**-yep one thing you should know JJ not a Sunday person at all if I was you id go wake up her up

**Will**-why me?

**Pen-**we tried 6 times

Will raised his eyebrow and headed to JJ''s bedroom and walked in closing the door behind him he looked down at JJ's sleeping frame she looked so peaceful with the bed cover wrapped all around her, Will sat on the edge of her bed and put his hand through her hair and leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

JJ felt something warm on her lips and opened her eyes slowly to see Will sat looking down at her

**JJ**-morning

**Will**-more like afternoon

They both smiled

**JJ**-what are you doing here?

**Will**-I came to wake you up and make you breakfast so move that small ass of yours out of bed and join us all in the kitchen

JJ smiled and sat up in bed pulling Will towards her

**JJ**-they can wait five minutes

JJ put her lips on Will's and fell back down onto her pillow kissing him deeply as Will kissed back laying on top of her. After a few minute they broke apart needed air

**Will-**we should stay away more often if you're going to kiss me like that

JJ smiled and kissed him once more and jumped out of bed putting on her slippers and Will's hoodie that he had left the other night. They made their way into the kitchen and joined the others

**Derek**-morning sleepy head

**JJ**-morning

JJ smiled brightly and sat down on one of the stools next to Penelope

**JJ**-so what are you handsome boys cooking us for breakfast?

**Spencer**-wait and see

Once they had eaten breakfast and cleaned up they all sat around and hung out for the day they helped each other set up their Christmas trees and made hot chocolate. JJ sat in Will's arms as he wrapped a blanket around them

**Emily-**JJ you're going to your dads over the winter break right?

JJ nodded leaning her head onto Will's chest to keep warm

**JJ**-urmm I'm not quite sure yet

JJ looked up at Will giving him a little smile

**JJ**-think I might spend it with Will do something different for a change

**Penloepe**-ive got an idea how about we all stay here for winter break and then we don't have to deal with all our family dramas

Spencer-I'm up for it

After all deciding they were going to spend winter break at campus where they could do whatever they want and have no one to bother them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- six people two dorm rooms and unexpected guest**

It was the week of Christmas break and everyone in the dorms were packing up their belongings and heading home for the holidays minus a few people who would rather stay at campus than go home. JJ and Emily had nipped out to the local supermarket to get everything they would need for the next couple of weeks.

Emily was pushing round the trolley looking down the bread section whilst JJ looked at different loafs

**Emily-**It's amazing how dead this place is when everyone goes home

**JJ**- I like it there's no shoving people's trolleys out of the way

JJ placed a few loafs of bread into the trolley after they got everything they had wrote they paid and made their way to the car unpacking all the bags. Once they got back to campus they called up the boys to come and help them bring in the bags.

Emily lifted some of the bags out of boot and smiled over at the boys

**Emily**-Help yourselves there's loads of bags

JJ was picking out some of the bags when she saw the guys come over

**Derek**-wow how much did you buy?

**JJ-**well you lot eat like pigs so a lot

After taking all the bags upstairs and unpacking them they all settled down and made diner.

**Derek**-you know what I feel like doing

**Spencer**- No what?

Derek had a huge smile across his face

**Derek-**Snow ball fight

The group all looked around at each other

**Will**-okay sounds good lets go get changed.

They all got up and got changed JJ went into her room and put on her joggers ugg boots and big hoodie on , same as everyone else they all made their way outside where it had started snowing again.

**Will**-why is it so cold

**Penelope** -n'aww someone not used too cold weather

They all laughed at Will who was shivering

**Will-**New Orleans is always sunny so no

Morgan shook his head and rolled up a snowball and through it at Will's face

After they all froze not moving waiting for a reaction they all started rolling up snow and throwing snowballs at each other, The sun had set and it was getting dark everyone was covered in snow.

**JJ**-GUYS okay stop a minute my hands have gone numb.

**Spencer**-She's right I can't feel my face time to go.

**Will**-You guys are no fun.

**JJ**-no fun says the guy who's wearing 4 t-shirts

Will ran towards JJ and picked her up throwing her over her shoulders and started spinning

**Will**-so this isn't fun.

After spinning for a few minutes Will tripped over and they both fell onto the ground laughing. JJ looked up at Will pulling his hat over his face

**JJ**-Now my buts cold

JJ stood up helping Will up with her and they all went back inside to get warm. They got changed and made coffee and sat around the fire to keep warm.

The next morning JJ woke up and went into the kitchen no one else was up she made a pot of coffee and looked around for her long woolly socks since she didn't remember where she had put then. She put them on and made herself a cup of coffee and sat on one of the kitchen stools and read a magazine that had being left on the counter.

Emily came out of her room wrapping her dressing gown around her whilst yawning and then saw JJ sat in the kitchen

**JJ**-coffee?

**Emily**-Please

Emily sat down next to JJ taking her mug of coffee

**Emily-**You're up early

**JJ**-yeah I couldn't sleep

Emily nodded taking a big sip of her coffee

**JJ**-Pen still in bed?

**Emily**-no I think she stayed with Morgan last night

**JJ**-yeah their lucky they spend time alone together and do whatever they want

Emily smirked

**Emily**-Tell me about it all Spence wants to do is read books and swim it's hard to get time alone.

After everyone had woken up and decided that they were going to have another movie day they all snuggled up on the sofa , JJ sat next to Will wrapping a blanket around there legs while Spencer sat on the arm chair with Emily on his lap while Derek and Penelope sat on the sofa . The girls decided that they were going to watch a romance film and went with the time travellers wife which none of the boys had seen before.

After the film had finished and the girls had wiped their tears away the boys picked out the next film choosing an all time classic Jaws

**Will**-how about we have a little cheer up with this film?

**JJ**-I'm sure we will if you.

Not even half way through the film both JJ and Will had fallen asleep everyone else was too busy watching the film to notice, Emily looked round at the couple because she had not heard anything from them in a little while

**Emily**-Hey you guys are pretty quiet

They all looked round at the couple to see them snuggled up

**Spencer**-it's scary how cute they look

**Derek**- well we should leave them and carry on watching the film they'll wake up eventually

After watching the rest of the film and JJ and Will still sleeping the two couples went into the kitchen to make some lunch.

**Penelope**- You know I've being thinking and i don't get how we have to dorm rooms when we could have one between us all.

Emily looked up at Pen knowing she had a point

**Emily-**so you're saying that we should all just live in one dorm house since we share beds anyway?

**Penelope**-Yes it seems like the right idea right? Because at least then we wouldn't have to argue who's room where going to sleep in every night and then we would all see each other every day.

**Derek**-I think that's a brilliant idea baby girl

**Spencer**-let's do it we can go down to the housing office now and sort it out

**Emily-**What about JJ and Will they do have a say in this?

**Derek**-I think it will be good for them.

With that they all got up and got some warm clothes on and headed down to the housing office to sort the boys moving into the girl's dorm room with them.

**Woman**-Well it's settled you Mr Morgan, Mr Reid and Mr LaMontagne are officially roommates with the ladies have all your stuffed moved out by the end of the winter break okay.

**Derek-**Thank you and Will do

JJ woke up and Saw Will asleep next to her and noticed no one else was around she tapped him on the shoulder

**Will-**Hey did we fall asleep?

**JJ**-looks that way and looks like everyone went out somewhere

**Will**-Yeah I'm hungry want me to make us a sandwich?

**JJ**-sure I'm gonna go put something warm on its freezing

Will went into the kitchen and made them a sandwich each while JJ went to her room to put on some of her warmer slippers and a long leave t-shirt , she came out of her bedroom room and sat on one of the stools in the kitchen

**JJ**-Thanks

She smiled taking a bite of the sandwich Will just finished making

**Will**-your welcome

Halfway through eating their lunch the group came back

**JJ**-hey where have you guys being?

**Emily**-Urm just sorting our new living arrangements out

JJ and Will looked at each other and then at the others

**JJ-**what new living arrangements?

**Derek**-us men are moving in here with you ladies

**Will-**So you're saying we now live here with JJ Emily and Pen?

**Spencer-**Yes

**Will**-looks like you got yourself a new roommate Babe

**JJ**-but you snore

**Will**-And you hit people in your sleep

**JJ**-the couch is all yours I'm sure it would make a better girlfriend

**Will**-Ill just shut up

**Emily**-Wow and I thought you got to know all of JJ's flaws

**JJ-**hey I don't have that many flaws

**Spencer**-Right so that time I came round to your house and we couldn't find your Math book and I found it in your wash basket

**JJ**-hey that wasn't me.

**Will**-You throw your math book into your laundry basket?

**JJ**-it was annoying me so I hid from myself so I didn't have to read it

...

Over the next few days the boys started packing up their things moving clothes and decided to move there furniture into a storage unit in case they ever needed to use it they were packing up there last few boxes and started taking them into their new dorm

**JJ**-how much stuff do you guys own?

**Will**-Not that much

**JJ**-dude you have more clothes than I do

**Emily**-you really do and JJ has a lot of clothes

**Will**-Deal with it

JJ picked up some of Will's boxes and took them into what was now there bedroom ,Will had already started unpacking his clothes into a set of new draws and the wardrobes ,They had to rearrange the room so they could add new sets of draws and Will's stuff into the room

**JJ**-we almost finished unpacking?

**Will**-yep just need to unpack rest of my clothes and then were done okay?

**JJ**-great

After they finished unpacking they joined everyone for dinner, Christmas was in 3 days and all the presents were under the tree

**JJ**-it doesn't feel like it's Christmas in 3 days

**Derek**-I know its weird not being with my family

**JJ**-yep do you remember that time my dad was away on a case and you all came around and we got drunk and he came home and found me passed out on the bathroom floor

**Emily**-oh and then he caught Derek and Pen in your guest room

**Will**-you guys really know how to party

**JJ**- yeah we were

They were brought out of their convocation with a knock on the door, Spencer got up and walked over to the door opening it to see JJ's Farther

**Spencer-**Mr Hotchner what are you doing here?

JJ shot up when she heard Spence say her farthers name she ran to the door as her farther walked in

**JJ**-Dad

**Hotch**-JJ

**JJ**-what are you doing here?

**Hotch**-we were working a case a few miles away and I thought I would drop in

**JJ**-great

She smiled walking back into the living room looking straight at Emily and Pen for help

**Hotch**-It's a nice place you guys got here

**Spencer**-Thanks

They all looked up at Spencer and raised their eyebrows

**Emily**-What Spencer means Mr Hotchner is that urmm

No one knew how to answer the question so they all looked at JJ, She sighed looking at her father

**JJ**-the guys just moved in here with us since we always spend time between rooms we thought why not all share you know

**Hotch-**We?

Hotch looked around the group seeing a guy he didn't recognise

**Hotch**-I don't believe we've met Aaron Hotchner

**Will**-William LaMontagne it's nice to finally meet you sir I've heard a lot about you

JJ stood with her arms crossed feeling very awkward

**Hotchner**-Really I wish I could say the same so your

**Will-**JJ's boyfriend

Hotch looked around at JJ

**JJ**-I was going to tell you

**Hotch**-Jennifer its fine

**Hotch**-It's nice to meet you Will

**JJ**-So dad you guys being in town long?

**Hotch**-No just a few days we just wrapped up a case and thought id stop by since you decided to stay here for Christmas which I now understand why

JJ looked up at her farther giving him a soft smile

**JJ**-I'm sorry

**Hotch**-JJ I'm glad you didn't come home for Christmas because I know it would of being once again another disappointing Christmas but Jack does miss his older sister

**JJ**-I miss him too and Thanks dad I love you

**Hotch**-me too sweetie so how do you all fancy joining us out for dinner I know Rossi and the rest of the team miss seeing you guys

**JJ**-actually we already ate but if you're still in town tomorrow I'll meet you for lunch?

**Hotch**-Perfect I'll call you in the morning

Hotch stood up and hugged his daughter

**Hotch**-Will you come too I want to get to know the guy who's sharing a room with my 18 year old daughter

**Will**-Sure sir and I promise nothing like that is going on

**Hotch**-I hope so

He looked at JJ giving her a look

**JJ**-hey I'm not them

She said looking at Emily and Penelope

**Emily/Pen**-HEY

Hotch laughed and left the group to it after he'd gone and everyone had cleared off and talked about the unexpected visit they all drifted into their rooms ,JJ tied up her hair into a bun on top of her head and slid into bed next Will.

**Will**-You know I think I could get used to waking up next to you every morning

**JJ**-me too if my dad doesn't kill you tomorrow

**Will**-You think he will?

**JJ**-just answer his questions honestly and don't act nervous and you'll do fine

**Will**-Okay I can do that

He kissed her on the head and turned out the lamp and they both fell asleep, the next morning they woke up to Will's alarm clock. JJ put the pillow over her head to block out the sound

**JJ**-what the hell is that?

**Will**-my alarm clock

**JJ**-turn it off

Will laughed turning it onto snooze and got up and went to the bathroom when he came back out he saw JJ laid with the pillow still over her head he pulled the pillow away

**Will-**Don't you think you need to wake up and call your dad?

**JJ**-urgh fine

JJ got out of bed and called her farthers number to see what time they were meeting up, once they decided on a time and place both JJ and Will got ready and went to meet her father, Once they got to the restaurant ,they found Hotch sat at a table waiting for them.

JJ and Will walked over and sat down at the table

**JJ-**hey dad

**Hotch**-JJ sweetie

He kissed her on the cheek and put his hand out to Will

**Hotch**-Will nice to see you again

**Will**-you too sir

Will shook his hand and sat down next to JJ

**Hotch**-So tell me how long have you two being together?

JJ looked at Will and smiled and watched Will take hold of the convocation

**Will**-just over a month now

Hotch nodded and looked at them both

**Hotch**-So you are pretty serious then?

**Will**-I guess in a way where taking things really slow but i guess with us all living together things are moving a little faster

**Hotch**-As long as neither of you are taking advantage of the other I don't see anything wrong with that

They had small talk through the rest of the lunch and as lunch came to an end Hotch asked the one question JJ knew she wasn't ready for the answer to.

**Hotch**-So you care about JJ?

JJ looked up at Farther and straight at Will waiting for his response

**Will**-yes very much I know this is going to sound like something from a book or something but I knew there was something in JJ from the moment I met her in the dorm room and She's made my heart skip a beat since then and I don't only care and protect your daughter sir I love her more than I've ever loved anyone before so yes I care about your daughter

JJ couldn't help but smile and get butterflies in her stomach she just heard Will tell her father that he was in love with her

Hotch was taken back he didn't know what to say, JJ took Will's hand and smiled

**JJ**-I love you to.

Will gave her a quick peck on the cheek

**Hotch**-I think my work here is done you both have my blessing but if you ever hurt my little girl you'll know about I'll call you in a few days I've got a plane to catch

With that he left and paid the bill leaving JJ and Will alone

**JJ**-I can't believe you just said all that

**Will**-Well I meant every word of it

**JJ**-I know and I'm glad you did

She leant in and kissed him with a giant smile on her face.

So let me know what you think I won't be adding any new chapters until the either Friday or the weekend as I'm having a party tomorrow so won't be online


	6. Chapter 6

_**Breath description of intense making out etc. So be warned if you feel weird about reading it**_

**Chapter 6-New term, new parts to a relationship**

Winter break had ended and the new term had started Sports had started back up again and classes where full of assignments which meant a busy few weeks for the group.

JJ woke up to her 5am alarm going off she leant over Will who was still fast asleep snoozing the alarm so it didn't go off again, She tapped him on the head.

**JJ**-time to go running get up.

**Will**-okay okay

JJ got out of bed and went into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth, once she had finished she sat at the dressing table and shoved her head into a messy bun and putting a headband on to cover the pieces of hair that liked to fall onto her face. Will walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water over his face to wake him up, after he brushed his teeth he walked back into the bedroom and stripped down to his boxers and grabbed his running clothes and went back into the bathroom to change.

Once JJ was changed into her running gear she started making the bed and folding up her own and Will's pyjamas placing them at the end of the bed. Then they headed to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of bottles of water out of the fridge and headed down to the race track.

After running a few laps around the track JJ stopped to take a drink Will stopped and looked over at JJ trying to catch her breath

**Will**-Your out of shape

**JJ**-yeah I guess not playing or training for a few weeks has effective me I'll be fine let's go speed up I can do this.

Will nodded and started off running again, if he had learnt one thing about JJ and sports it was that she was determined and wouldn't stop until she was the best.

After 2 hours of running and coming to a stop both JJ and Will fell to the ground breathing heavily as the rain started to come down heavy on them. After a few minutes they got up and headed back to the dorm where they found everyone up and making breakfast

**Derek**-how was your run?

**JJ**-Very helpful

JJ went into the bedroom to get changed and showered and came back out 20 minutes later her hair and makeup done and dressed in jeans and a vest top.

**JJ**-what's for breakfast?

**Wil**l-For you bran flakes and fruit

JJ looked at Will raising her eyebrows

**Will**-you could hardly keep up out there you need to get back into shape therefore eating healthy food.

**JJ**-fine but only because I agree with you

After eating breakfast and showering and changing Will and JJ made their way to class, it was their first class back which meant lots of work to do. They sat and listened to the professor talk about profiles which was boring for JJ to hear since she already knew a lot since her father had thought her. The professor asked them to work in pairs and he gave them a victim and a case and asked them to create a profile.

Once class was over JJ had her English class she said bye to Will and made her way down to the English department when she walked into the class she noticed how the class had dropped quite a few members it was a very repetitive class but JJ enjoyed it she loved reading and writing it was her back up encase working for the FBI doesn't work out.

JJ got back to the dorm dropping her bags and saw Will was sat working on the Profile assignment

**JJ**-hey you working on the profile?

**Will**-yep and I think Professor Markus is trying to trick us this isn't a serial killer it's a onetime deal Man lashes out on family after losing all this money etc

JJ smiled taking a seat next to him looking over all the information

**JJ**-I agree with you there's no sign of child abuse or anything like that he grew up with a nice family got a good job and got into financial det. Straight out murder nothing too it bring on a big fat juicy A+

JJ made herself something to eat then went into the bedroom to read some of her book for English, she had lost track of time Will came in several hours later.

**Will**-you've being reading that book for 3 hours

JJ smiled and closed the book

**JJ**-sorry I sort of got lost in my own world

**Will**-mind if i join you in that world?

**JJ**-no I think there's room for you

JJ slid across the bed making room for him and laid her head onto his stomach and drew circles onto his t-shirt .

**Will**-You okay?

**JJ**-yeah it's just ive being thinking

**Will**-Thinking about what?

**JJ-**us and how slow where taking things

Will put this hand through her hair kissing her forehead

**Will**-and what about it?

JJ looked up at Will and smiled

**JJ**-I'm ready for the next step

**Will**-and what would that be?

JJ sat up and kissed him on the lips Will kissed her back pulling her on top of him wrapping his arms around her waist, JJ put her hands through his hair kissing him deeper, Will rolled over on top of JJ putting her hand up her top, he let go of the kiss gasping for air

**Will**-you sure about this?

**JJ**-I want this

Will nodded kissing her back deeply and moving his hand up her body he sat up as she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling off his shirt and then her own , After removing the rest of their clothing Will kissed down JJ's neck taking in all her cent as they made love for the first time.

Will was drawing circles onto JJ's back as he watched her sleep peacefully next to her he kissed her on the shoulder and drifted off to sleep, JJ woke up the next morning and turned her body round and rested her head into the gap near Will's neck and kissed it slowly. He smiled in his sleep wrapping his around her back.

**Will**-Good morning beautiful

He opened his eyes pulling her closer to him pulling the bed cover over them both

**JJ**-morning

**Will-**how you feeling?

**JJ**-amazing

Will smiled and kissed her on the lips

**JJ**-I'm glad we did that

**Will**-Me two I love you and nothing is going to change that

**JJ-**I love you too.

...

_**So let me know what you think **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay so ive have had a few people comment so im re-doing this chapter therefore im changing the guys sport. As i know nothing about American football,so using it as English football but still calling it football since thats what i call it**_

**Chapter 7- Football Games and the after party**

Will and Derek had their biggest game of the year coming up tonight, it was the game that would get them to the cup final and it was up to Derek and Will to do that.

Will woke up to the alarm clock going off he reached out his arm pressing the snooze button he looked down to see JJ still fast asleep next to him. He climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom to get washed it was a Saturday morning just after 5 am he and Derek decided they were going to go for a morning run to make sure they were in shape for tonight. Once he was washed and dressed he waited in the living room for Derek.

Derek up to his alarm clock at 5am,he looked down to see Penelope's arm wrapped around his waist, he moved her arm off his body and quickly got out of bed trying not to wake her up. He went into the bathroom and washed up and got changed quickly he left the bedroom and saw Will waiting for him.

As soon as they got onto the track they started warming up and did 10 straight laps of the football field, After doing their laps they practiced there throwing skills.

**Derek**-I got your back out their tonight you know that right

**Will**-you better because if anything happens to me I don't think JJ will be so nice

**Derek**-dude trust me I've got your back I like my life too much.

After a two and half hour work out they headed back up to the dorm. Will opened the door and walked inside to see darkness

**Derek**-Well it is only 8 am

**Will**-I'm gonna go take a shower you should too you stink.

Will walked into his and JJ's room to see her still out cold; he shook his head knowing she wouldn't be awake anytime soon. He took a long warm shower and dried himself off he walked back into the room wearing a towel.

JJ heard the shower running and opened her eyes to see Will stepping out of the bedroom

**JJ**-nice view

Will laughed walking over to the bed and sat down next to her.

**Will**-I think your view is better.

He leaned in and kissed on her lips,

JJ laid back down in bed putting her head on the pillow

**JJ**-you guys have a good work out?

Will stood up and put on his boxers and jeans and pulled out a t-shirt from his draw and sat back down next to JJ

**Will**-Yep think where ready for tonight

JJ leant her head onto Will's shoulder

**JJ**-you are ready you're going to win because you guys are unstoppable

**Will-**Thank you

**JJ**-How about I get dressed and we go to that diner we like for breakfast

**Will**-that sounds good

JJ smiled and kissed Will one more time and got out of bed and looked through the pile of clothes and found something to wear .Once she was dressed they took Will's car and headed down to the diner .

**JJ**-Okay so how about we get 2 English breakfasts?

**Will-**sounds good

When the waitress came over and they placed there orders they had a bit of small talk about.

**JJ**-so where throwing the after game party tonight right?

**Will**-Yeah but if we want to escape the party I put a lock on our bedroom door so we can be alone.

**JJ**-I like your thinking.

...

It was time for the game JJ, Emily, Spencer and Penelope all sat in the bleachers cheering on their best friends. Will and Derek and rest of the football team ran out onto the field and got into their positions, Will was up front playing striker while Derek was in midfield , When the whistle was blown Will and another team member passed the ball and started dribbling it around passing to each player. Will tackled the ball and took a player down he and ran forward kicking the ball into the net.

**JJ-**WOOOO GO WILL

It was the last 5 minutes of the 2nd half of the game they were winning 3-2 Will was running hoops around the defence and was about to take a shot when he got his foot taken up in the air, He banged his head on the floor when he hit the ground.

JJ stood up seeing Will hit his head. Derek ran over to his team mate kneeling down next to him

**Derek**-Will man can you hear me?

There coach came running over

**Will**-I'm fine it just hurts

**Coach**-You wanna sit the last few seconds out?

**Will**-well I'm seeing three of you so yeah

Coach helped Will up walking him off the pitch, Derek nodded at him, and he was going to get the last goal

It was the final few minutes and Derek was passed the ball, he ran dribbling the ball between his feet and passed it to his team mate Derek ran between two of the defenders and tapped the ball with his foot after it was passed to him aiming it at the net. He watched as it bounced off the post and fell into net. Everyone started screaming as the final whistle was blown. All of the team ran onto field jumping onto Derek. Will was still sat on the bench with his hands in his head, he was happy they won but was in a lot of pain.

**JJ**-I'm gonna go check on Will I'll see you guys back at the dorm

JJ ran down off the bleachers and onto the field and sat next to Will

**JJ**-hey

Will looked up and saw JJ

**Will**-Hey

**JJ**-you okay?

**Will-**I will be

JJ touch the cut on his head

**JJ**-come on we'll go get it checked out.

They went into the changing room and saw the team's medical guy

**Doctor**-You'll be fine just take some pain killers and take it easy and you will be fine

**Will-**Thanks man

**Will**-You satisfied can i get changed and can we go home and celebrate?

JJ sighed

**JJ**-yes but if you feel any pain you'll stop drinking?

**Will-**I promise

After Will got changed they went back up to the dorm to see everyone setting up for the party

**JJ**-hey

**Derek**-Hey there he is how's the head?

**Will-**its fine just need some pain killers

**Emily**-you might want to get ready everyone will be here soon

JJ went into their room and put a bit more makeup she didn't want to get changed a few minutes later Will came in taking a sip of water.

When everyone arrived the party started and everyone was slowly getting drunk and dancing, JJ was stood with Emily and some other girls chatting in the kitchen while all the boys stood talking over the game

**Derek**-Man we did it we got into the final now we just need out man hear to break his scoring recorded and we have a sure win

**Will**-Thanks man no pressure

Tony one of players looked at the two guys laughing

**Tony**-dude we are going to win look that is your inspiration is

Tony looked over at the girls stood in the kitchen Will raised his eyebrows and looked at the two players

**Will**-I will see you guys later

Will walked over to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around JJ's waist

**Will**-mind if I steel her

**Emily**-all yours

JJ laughed as Will pulled her backwards and into their bedroom, he locked the door behind them

**JJ**-what's up?

**Will**-As much as I enjoy a good party id rather spend my evening with you

JJ smiled walking over to Will and kissed him

**JJ**-I like that idea

Will kissed JJ putting his arms around her neck and picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist as they fell back into the door kissing deeply. JJ kissed him back running her hand through his hair; Will laid her down on the bed kissing her down her neck as she dug her hands into his back.

They were soon interrupted by a knock on the door, Will got up and unlocked the door seeing some random guy knocking

**Guy**-sorry I thought it was the bathroom

JJ stood up sorting out her hair and clothes

**JJ**-come on let's get a drink we can finish this later

They went back and joined in the party and had a few drinks ,a few hours had passed and JJ was drunk she stumbled into the bathroom, when she felt someone come up behind her and kiss her neck

**JJ**-Will come on

**Jake**-Ha Will no

JJ turned round to see Jake stood in front of her

**JJ**-leave me alone

Jake grabbed her hand pushing her against the wall and started kissing her

**Jake**-come on JJ baby you know you want it

**JJ**-NO just let go.

Will was looking round for JJ he couldn't see her anywhere

**Will**-hey you seen JJ?

**Girl**-She just went in there.

Will went over to their bedroom and heard a noise coming from the bathroom,he walked in to see Jake forcing himself onto JJ

**WILL**-HEY

He pulled Jake off of JJ and punched him the face

**Will-**YOU ARE SO DEAD

He punched him again in the face and he fell into the room everyone looked round to see Will going after Jake. JJ stood up hearing Will she sorted herself out and ran out of the bathroom to see Derek holding Will back and another guy holding Jake

**Penelope**-EVERYBODY OUT NOW. !

Everyone quickly left after being told to leave several times.

**Will**-You ever try anything like that again you won't live to see what happens

**Jake**-whatever man she came onto me

Jake left and slammed the door behind him

Will sat down on the sofa and saw JJ come out of the bedroom in tears,she sat down next to him and he pulled her towards him.

**Will**-I'm sorry I should of

**JJ**-it's okay I didn't know I couldn't walk he grabbed me

**Derek**-What happened?

**JJ**-I don't know one minute i was stumbling to the bathroom and I felt someone come up behind be I thought it was you but then he grabbed me and pushed me against the wall and started kissing him I tried to fight him off

**Will**-Did he touch you?

JJ shuck her head

**JJ**-no you came in then luckily

Will kissed JJ's head

**Will**-come on let's get you changed and to bed your shaken up.

Will picked JJ up and carried her into the bedroom

**Will**-get changed ill go get you some water.

When he walked back into the kitchen he saw everyone cleaning up

**Spencer**-She'll be okay

**Will**-I know I'm just

**Emily**-Go talk or whatever you guys will be fine

Will got some water and went back into the bedroom to see JJ struggling to take her top off, he walked behind her pulling off her top and handing her one of his.

**JJ**-thank you

JJ changed into Will's top and took off her makeup and laid in bed taking a large sip of the water. Will changed out of his clothes into his boxers and laid next to JJ pulling the bed cover over them. JJ wrapped herself around Will and cried into his chest Will ,kissed her head

**Will**-Babe

**JJ**-I just wish he would leave me alone

**Will**-I wish he would leave us both alone

**JJ**-just make me forget.

Will kissed JJ and pulled her on top of him kissing her. Making her forget everything that had happened.

_**So what you think?**_

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- consequence of a night together**

It had being a few weeks since the incident at the party JJ was laid in bed she felt sick again she had being feeling this way for the couple of weeks every time she ate she wanted to throw up, and she felt like she had put weight on. Will and the boys had gone to the supermarket to get some food as they nothing in the fridge.

Emily and Penelope walked into JJ's room to see her laid in bed looking like rubbish

**Emily**-You okay sweetie

**JJ**-if feeling like I've been hit a bus is okay then I'm great.

Emily and Penelope were about to sit down on the bed when JJ ran into the bathroom and threw up, Emily and Penelope where at her side in second's Emily held back her hair.

**Penelope**-I'll get some water

After JJ had finished being sick, she sat down leaning against the wall, Penelope handed her the glass of water and JJ took a huge sip. She looked up at her two best friends who looked at her with worry in their eyes.

**JJ**-I'm late

**Emily**-as in late late?

JJ nodded putting her hand through her hair

**Penelope**-ooo sweetie have you taken a test?

**JJ**-no I god I can't do this

**Penelope**-there's only one way to find out JJ

**Emily**-she's right I have some spare test in a kit from the health centre I help out at.

**JJ**-okay let's just get this over with.

Emily went to her room and brought back a couple of test and handed them to JJ, once she had done what the test said she walked back into her room and sat down next to Emily and Penelope ,and they sat in silence waiting for the results.

**Emily**-It's time

**JJ**-I can't look you do it.

She handed the tests the Penelope who took a deep breath looking at both the tests

**Penelope**-There positive

JJ put her hand on her stomach

**JJ**-oh god.

She stood up and started pacing the room; she walked into the living room and sat down in the middle of the sofa. Emily and Pen sat down next to her taking hold of her hands

**Emily**-Hey you're going to get through this where all here for you.

JJ felt a tear fall down her face

**JJ**-how it is I'm 18 years old and Will god, how am I meant to tell him

Before anyone could answer the front door opened and the guys came in carrying loads of bags. All three girls looked around at the guys

**Derek**-wow why do you all look like you've seen a ghost?

**Penelope**-Babe Spence why don't you come with us

**Spencer**-Why?

**Emily**-Just come here.

**Emily**-We'll give you guys some time to talk

The four walked into Emily and Spencer's room leaving JJ and Will alone in the living room, JJ wiped the tears from her face and stared down at the floor.

**Will**-What's going on

JJ looked up at Will

**JJ**-you might wanna sit down.

Will put the bags he was holding down and sat down next to JJ

**JJ**-urmm you know that I've being throwing up the last few days and haven't being myself.

**Will**-Yeah

JJ took a deep breath and took hold of Will's hand

...

**Derek**-What the hell is going on?

Emily and Penelope exchanged a worried glance between each other

**Penelope**-There going to find out anyway

**Emily**-JJ's pregnant

Both Derek and Spencer were taken back

**Emily**-and now she is having to tell Will so just shut up.

...

**JJ**-I'm pregnant

Will looked at JJ not knowing what to say

**Will**-are you sure i mean have you.

**JJ**-I'm sure I took two test, Will I'm pregnant okay I'm late I keep throwing up I've put weight on.

Will pulled JJ towards him holding her tightly

**Will**-where gonna get through this okay where going to figure is out

JJ looked up at Will and wiped a tear away

**JJ**-how can you be sure?

**Will**-because I love you and this is our baby

JJ smiled and kissed Will

**JJ**-so you're not mad?

**Will**-No I'm just in shock this is as much my fault as yours.

A little while later everyone was sat in the living room

**Will**-so what we going to do?

**JJ**-well first we need to go to the doctor's and make sure we are.

**Derek**-hey you're going to be okay where all here and are going to stand by you guys

**JJ**-thanks but I'm more worried about telling my parents my dad is going to kill us.

**Will**-more like he's going to kill me

**Emily**-okay okay everyone just take a deep breath, okay your pregnant and going to be parents ,that means you guys need to sort a load of things out instead of worrying about your parents.

**Spencer**-Emily's right I mean we've had a scare before and it worked out okay.

Emily looked at Spencer

**JJ**-wait you had a scare when?

**Emily**-about 6 months ago

**JJ**-why didn't you tell us?

**Emily**-because I was scared

**JJ**-yet now it's not a scare

**Will**-okay so we phone the doctor's make a appointment and then after we know for real we talk about it then.

**JJ**-nodded yeah, urmm I'm going to call now.

JJ stood up and walked into the bedroom and closed the door taking a few minutes to collect her thoughts.

**Derek**-How are you holding up?

Will looked at Derek

**Will**-I feel like a complete arse because I might of just ruined our chances of being able to get through college But a part of me feels like

**Emily**-You're happy

Will nodded and got up and walked into the bedroom seeing JJ stood holding her phone

**Will**-you get through?

**JJ**-yep got an appointment this afternoon

**Will**-okay you get a shower and changed and I'll get you something to eat

JJ walked towards Will and hugged him

**JJ**-thank you for being so clam about this

**Will**-one of us has too.

...

JJ and Will got to the hospital and waited to see the doctor,

**Nurse**- Jenifer jareau the doctor will see you know in room 233

JJ looked up as she heard her Name she stood up taking Will's hand and walked into the room where the doctor was waiting

**Doctor**-Jennifer?

**JJ**-yes

**Doctor**-Take a seat and you would be?

**Will**-Will her boyfriend

**Doctor**-so what can I do for you today?

JJ looked at Will taking his hand

**JJ**-I think I might be pregnant

The doctor asked them a few questions and took a few tests

**Doctor**-If you wait here ill be back in about 20 minutes with the results. When the doctor came back in the room he looked at the young couple

**Doctor**-well it looks like you were right you are pregnant.

JJ took a deep breath

**Doctor**-I'm going to take a ultrasound and see how far along you are okay?

JJ nodded ,and laid down on the bed with Will stood next to her holding her hand ,The doctor put the freezing cold jell onto her stomach and moved the monitor across the stomach, They looked at the screen to see a tiny blob.

**JJ**-is that

**Doctor**-yep by the looks of it you are 5 weeks along

JJ looked up at Will

**Will**-This is really happening

He leant down and kissed JJ on her forehead. The doctor printed out a couple of pictures of the sonogram. After cleaning herself up and making another appointment ,they left the hospital and headed back to the dorm, When they got back they found everyone sat in the living room.

**Emily**-How did it go?

JJ sat down next to Emily and got the picture out of her purse and passed it to Emily, Emily opened the picture and a huge smile emerged across her face

**Emily**-oh my god it's so tiny

JJ smiled and put her hand across her stomach

**Penelope**-How far along are you

**Will**-5 weeks he looked down at JJ and gave her a small smile

**Derek**-well congratulations guys

**JJ**-thanks It's weird as soon as Doctor Marks said it I felt this jolt in my heart I was happy

**Spencer**-You know what your gonna do I mean

**JJ**-yeah were keeping it

**Emily**-and where here to help with anything you need

**JJ**-I'm really grateful for that but I think the worst part is going to be telling everyone.

**Penelope**- Well if anyone has something to say they can say it too my fist

**JJ**-ooo I'm sure they will

**JJ**-who would have thought that id be the one leaving our first year of college pregnant

**Will**-Yeah I guess using extra protection doesn't work

After having dinner and celebrating JJ found herself lying in bed looking at the sonogram picture. She put her hand on her stomach she was happy and wouldn't take any of this back. Will came in and sat down next to JJ

**Will**-You know I love you right

JJ looked up at Will smiling

**JJ**- I love you too and I'm glad you're the babies farther

**Will**-I'm glad I am too.

...

_**So what did you think?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**So I'm running out of ideas so if anyone has any let me know if you can think of any I could use in the next chapters thanks and I'm thinking I might start another story off and yes I know a I do a lot of JJ/Will stories but it's because they are neglected and I love them. **_

**Chapter 9- and the truth comes out.**

JJ had being awake for a few hours, she couldn't sleep ,she looked over at Will who was sound asleep, She slowly sat up in bed and reached down for her slippers and walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen ,she made herself a cup of tea since how she couldn't drink coffee anymore. It was only 7 am and everyone was in bed since they had no classes for a couple of days due to all teachers marking assignments.

JJ sat drinking her up of tea lost in her whole world thinking about the few days that were coming up, They were going back home for the weekend since their parents had being given some vacation time, but that wasn't the really reason she was going she had to tell her farther and step mum that she was pregnant and she knew it was not going to go down well.

Will woke up and stretched is hand out over the bed and felt an empty bed, He got up and put on his shirt walking into the living room area to see JJ sat drinking a cup of tea, He walked over to her wrapping his arms around her kissing her neck.

**Will**-Morning

**JJ**-is it morning

**Will**-take it you didn't sleep again?

**JJ**-no but as much as I love you and this baby its annoying that I can't get comfortable to get to sleep

**Will**-well I could always be your pillow to sleep on

**JJ**-I may take you up on that I guess I'm just worried and stressed

**Will**-Because where off to your parents?

**JJ**-I guess I'm just worried how of he's going to react

**Will**-Well I will be right there and no matter what he says it is our choice.

JJ kissed Will knowing that having Will by her side will get her through the events happening that weekend. A few hours later everyone was up and having breakfast they all started packing there things for the weekend.

**Emily**-You still freaking out about telling your dad?

JJ looked up at Emily who was stood in the doorway

**JJ**-that obvious?

**Emily**-A little you make a lot noise when you're tried.

**JJ**-sorry haven't being sleeping much

**Emily**-everything is going to be fine your dad probably won't be happy but he will come around they always do.

After everything was packed they loaded up the two cars and drove back to Virginia, after a couple of hours they drove into all the familiar drive of JJ's farthers house ,JJ opened to the door and looked up at Will.

**JJ**-let the nightmare begin.

Will laughed a little grabbing their bags out of the car ,they walked up to the front door and JJ knocked loudly waiting for someone to open it, a few seconds later Hotch opened the door smiling down at his daughter .

**Hotch**-Come on in guys

JJ gave her dad a hug and walked into the house Will following behind her dropping there bags in the hallway.

**JJ**-where is everyone?

**Hotch**-in the kitchen

JJ took hold of Will's hand and followed Hotch into the kitchen

**Hotch**-Hey look who's hear

Haley and Jack looked up to see JJ and Will

**Jack**-JJ

He jumped off his seat and ran over to his big sister

**JJ**-jack jack come here

She picked him up giving him a giant hug

**JJ**-I missed you

**JJ**-I missed you too JJ I'm glad your home

JJ smiled and put her little brother down

**JJ**-Jack this is my boyfriend Will

Will bent down and looked at Jack

**Will**-hey jack I've heard a lot about you

**Jack**-Do you love my sister

Everyone looked down at Jack

**Haley**-Jack just say hello

**Will**-yes I do little guy

**Jack**-Then welcome

JJ walked over to Haley giving her a hug

**Haley**-It's good to have you home

**JJ**-yeah it's nice to be home

**Haley**-So where is everyone else?

**JJ**-urmm Spence and Emily went to Spence's to see his dad and pen and Derek went to see their parents too but there coming round later for the BBQ

**Jack**-JJ will you come play with me

**JJ**-tell you what buddy let me and Will unpack and we will come and play with you okay

**Jack**-Okay

JJ and Will too there things up to JJ's room

**Will**-You can breathe now

**JJ**-thanks that's the easy part of this weekend

Will pulled JJ into his arms

**Will**-well I'm here okay we can do this we will tell them together

**JJ**-thanks'

They unpacked their stuff and went out into the garden to see Jack playing with his soccer ball, JJ sneaked up behind Jack and started tickling him while Will took to ball away from him, and Jack got out of JJ's hold and chased Will round the garden for the ball.

**Will-**Hey how about we play piggy in the middle

JJ smiled at Will as he threw the ball over Jack's head for JJ to catch

**Jack**-Well I'm going to win

**JJ**-Bring it Jack Jack

Jack ran towards JJ trying to get the ball off of her, she threw the ball to Will and Jack ran over to him attaching himself to his leg.

Hotch and Haley looked out of the window to see Will and JJ and playing with Jack

**Haley**-They look like they're having fun

**Hotch**-Yeah it's nice for Jack to have someone to play with

**Haley**- He does miss her when she's not here

**Hotch**-He's not the only one

After playing around for a little while JJ laid down on the grass

**JJ**-okay okay you win

**Jack**-YAY

Will sat down next to JJ

**Will**-your really good with him

**JJ**-you were too

Will lent down and kissed JJ on the head

**Will**-you're gonna make a great mum

JJ looked up at Will and kissed him

**Jack**-I'm thirsty

**Will**-I'll go you rest

Will stood up and headed back inside to see Hotch and Haley talking

**Will**-oo sorry Jack just wanted something to drink

**Haley**-Don't worry its fine Will you're a guest

Haley walked over to the fridge and pulled out a jug of juice

**Hotch**-You all seem to be having fun

**Will**-yeah he's a great kid he's got a lot of energy

Haley laughed pouring the juice into three cups

**Haley**-Yeah he gets's that from JJ he always watched her practice

Will took the drinks outside and they all sat down and had a catch up

**JJ**-so Jack how things at school

Jack took a sip of juice and looked at his big sister

**Jack**-there okay I made some new friends

JJ smiled

**JJ**-that's great buddy

**Jack**-Are you enjoying school JJ?

**JJ**-yeah I am but I miss picking you up from school everyday

**Jack**-I miss that too and how you used to take me for Ice cream

**JJ**-shh that's our secret remember

A couple of hour's later rest of the group showed up, they walked into the garden to see JJ, Jack and Will sat around talking ,After they all caught up, the Men started up the BBQ ,As night drew in everyone wrapped up in blankets and sat around the fire

**Gideon**-So you all having a good time at school?

**Spencer**-Yes it's great fun.

All the group were a bit on edge knowing that the weekend wasn't going to end so good

**Penelope**-we've being having a lot of fun

**Hotch**-So anything interesting happened?

They looked at each other

**JJ**-nope just the usual sports classes you know

Hotch eyed the group of friends

**Hotch**-Is there something you have to say because your all acting a bit strange

**JJ**-no no where all good

JJ smiled at her dad and looked down at her feet

**Rossi**-Spill it

JJ bit her lip looking round at her friends Will took hold of her hand

**Emily**-We'll just go wait inside

**Rossi**-Sit

**Hotch**-JJ what the hell is going on?

JJ fell silent for a few seconds

**Gideon**-You can either tell us or we will get it out of the others

**Emily**-JJ

**JJ**-okay fine urmm

**JJ** looked up at Will as he gave her a small nod

She looked up at her farther

**JJ**-I'm pregnant

There was an awkward silence among the group, all the parents were in shock and didn't know what to say

**JJ**-can someone say something please

**Hotch**-You're...

JJ looked over at Will

**Will**-we only just found out ourselves

**JJ**-dad we didn't plan this

**Hotch**-I just need some time to process this

JJ looked up at her dad with tears in her eyes she stood up and walked back into the house, she fan up to her room and let the tears poor out.

...

Back in the garden everyone was sat not talking

**Will**-Look you can be mad or whatever but I love your daughter and I can assure you we didn't plan on this at all It just happened but where happy and all she wants is her dad to be happy for her too because your her hero.

Will walked off into the house to see JJ laid on her bed crying, he walked over to the bed and laid next to her holding her close he put his hand on her stomach and kissed her cheek. JJ wiped the tears from her face; she turned around and snuggled into Will's chest

**JJ**- That was a disaster

**Will**-He will come around just give him some time

...

**Gideon**-So you all knew?

**Emily**-Yeah she only found out a few days ago

Hotch looked up at the group

**Derek**-You know she was terrified of telling you

**Haley**-Why would she be?

**Derek**-Because she knows she failed you

**Hotch**-She could never fail me

**Penelope**-Then show her that show her that you're not mad and that you will there for her

Hotch nodded and got out of his seat and walked up stairs knocking on his daughter's door, Hotch walked in and saw JJ sat in Will's arms

**Hotch**-Can I talk to both of you?

JJ sat up and crossed her legs waiting for her farther to speak

**Hotch**-I'm sorry about how I reacted I wasn't expecting that

**JJ**-you're not the only one

**Hotch**-So I guess congratulations needs to be said

JJ looked up at her dad with a smile on her face

**JJ**-Dad I...

**Hotch**-Jennifer you don't need to explain yourself Emily told me everything and from the speech Will gave me I know you have some special people around you and we are going to be there for you too.

JJ leant forward and gave him a hug

**JJ**-I love you daddy

**Hotch**-I love you too sweetheart

**JJ**- You want to see the pictures?

Hotch looked at JJ and nodded Will walked over to his bag and pulled out a couple of pictures and handed them to Hotch

**Hotch**-wow that's how far along are you?

Will put his hand around JJ's back

**Will**-6 weeks now

Hotch looked at the picture closely and smiled widely as a tiny tear fell from his eye sliding down his cheek.

...

_**So let me know what you think...give me ideas people ! **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10-Family day out, the truth finally comes out**

JJ woke up the next morning smiling as she felt Will's arms wrapped around her body, She slowly turned around so she could face him meeting his eyes which had just opened

**Will**-Morning

**JJ**-Morning

Will leant in and kissed her good morning when her bedroom door busted open, Jack came running and jumped up and down

**Jack**-JJ wake up wake up where off to beach

JJ and Will laughed looking down at her little brother

**JJ**-okay okay where awake we will be down stairs soon okay

Jack ran out the room and down the stairs, JJ laid back down on her pillow she looked over at Will who was staring at her

**JJ**-what you smiling at?

**Will**-ooo just how beautiful and great you are

JJ smiled and kissed Will once again, and then got out of bed they made their way down stairs into the kitchen where Jack was sat at the table playing with his toys while Hotch was putting plates out while Haley served up breakfast, JJ and Will sat down next to Jack who put his toys down, JJ took a sip of the orange juice in front of her.

**Haley**-Morning guys you sleep well?

**Will**-yeah we did actually

**Haley**-Good now I hope you're hungry because there's lots of bacon here.

**JJ**-I'm starving

**Haley**-I bet eating for two i remember that

JJ laughed a little

**Jack**-who's eating for two?

JJ looked down at her brother

**JJ**-I am I'm pregnant jack

**Jack**-what does that mean?

**Will**-It means you're going to have a niece or nephew

**Jack**-awesome

After everyone had eaten breakfast and cleared off they all got ready to go to the beach, JJ put on her baggy jeans ugg boots and Will's hoodie to keep her warm. While everyone else had the same jeans and a hoddie,It was still cold outside which meant it would be windy and cold. After packing up the car, Hotch drove them all to the beach just outside of town, JJ remembered she used to come here all the time when she was younger with her older sister, who had unfortunately killed herself when JJ was 11. Once they arrived at the beach they gathered all their belongings and walked down the rocky path.

JJ and Will set out one of the large blankets and sat down watching the waves and looked round at jack and Hotch who were flying kites ,JJ leaned her head on Wills shoulder as she wrapped her hand around his arm.

**JJ**-you know that will be you one day

Will smiled and kissed JJ's head

**Will**-I can't wait you know why

**JJ**-why?

**Will**-because I've seen the way you are with Jack and I know you're going to be ten times better with our own kid boy or girl I'll be happy

**JJ**-lets go for a walk

Will stood up taking JJ's hand as they walked along the sand hand in hand, After about 15 minutes of walking they came to a load of rocks

**Will**-How do you know this place?

**JJ**-I always used to come here when I was little its like my safe place

JJ stood against one of the rocks and took Will's hand and placed it on her stomach

**JJ**-you feel that?

Will smiled widely

**Will**-yeah

**JJ**-I've got a bump

**Will**-This is really happening

Will slid down the wall, JJ following him she sat in front of him leaning her body onto his chest he wrapped his arms around her body keeping her warm

**JJ**-it really is

**Will**-Would you of thought 5 months ago we'd be sat here talking about us starting a family

**JJ**-no, but I would of seen us maybe sat here like this

**Will**-you know when I walked into the dorm room and I saw you I felt a buzz in my heart

JJ lifted her head and looked at Will

**JJ**-you are just too good to be true you know that

**Will**-am I really

He kissed her deeply and they stayed that way for a few minutes and sat and enjoyed each other's company .Everything was happening fast but JJ new that with Will, her family and friends by her side everything would be okay.

Will and JJ made their way back to her family and found them eating lunch

**Hotch**-she take you too her safe place

**JJ**-dad

**Hotch**-What I know about that place remember that time I had to come out here looking for you

**JJ**-oh yeah I forgot about that

JJ and Will ate lunch with the family and played with Jack, after a couple of hours it had started to get cold so they called it a day and headed back to the house. Jack had fallen asleep in the car and Will carried him into the house placing him on the sofa. JJ sat down next to Will handing him a cup of coffee

**Will**-Thanks, and what are you drinking?

**JJ**-relax its hot chocolate

Haley and Hotch joined them in the living room

**Hotch**-so I think we all need to talk

JJ looked at her dad waiting for him to start the convocation

**Hotch**-we know how hard this is going to be for both of you so we just want you to know that if you need anything any help money anything that we are here for all of you

**JJ**-dad thank you and we've been talking and we know what where going to do.

**Will**-I've got a savings account and enough money between the both of us to rent an apartment near campus for us to live in and even the guys have said they wanna help and move in with us guys.

**Haley**-Have you thought what you're going to do about classes and stuff?

**JJ**-yeah I'm going to tell the coach as soon as where back and I can use Will's notes and finish all work from the dorm and then carry on like that

**Haley**-Well I'm glad you're still taking school,

**JJ**-but me and the girls were talking and in between classes they said they'd look after the baby while I'm at soccer and then.

**Hotch**-JJ its fine, we know you can do this and it's good that you have a support system already ready.

**Haley**-have you got all the vitamins and everything you need to take?

**JJ**-some but I was wondering if you could help with that

**Haley**-You got it why don't we go to the store and get a few things.

After the ladies left Hotch had gone to work on some paper work while Will watched as Jack spelt, Once jack woke up he asked Will to play with him which he didn't mind ,Jack grabbed his soft soccer ball and put on his shoes and coat and he and Will went out in the garden to play.

Hotch was sat in his office working on some case files when he looked out the window to see Will teaching Jack how to shoot at the goal net. Hotch sat and watched how Will interacted with his son , He knew Will was going to be a great farther in the upcoming months and that JJ had found a caring man who would always be there for their family.

Hotch was in the kitchen making himself a drink when his wife and daughter came home

**Hotch**-hey you get everything you need?

**JJ**-yep where's Will?

Hotch nodded towards the garden and watched as the woman looked out the window to see Will play with Jack

**Hotch**-he's been teaching him out to score a goal for about two hours he's getting good

JJ felt her stomach get butterflies

**Haley**-Wow he is really is good with kids

...

The next morning JJ and Will had packed up and where loading there bags into the car to head back to campus ,Emily, Spencer Derek and Penelope had already headed back earlier that morning ,JJ hugged her step mum and her farther.

**Hotch**-Call me when you get there okay

**JJ**-will do

Jack came running over; JJ picked him up giving him a big hug

**JJ**-you be good my little man okay

**Jack**-I will you'll come back soon right

**JJ**-yes I'll call you tomorrow okay

Jack gave his sister a kiss and hugged Will goodbye, JJ and Will arrived back at campus a few hours later, they unlocked the door to the dorm room to see their roommates sat eating dinner

**Emily**-Hey there's leftovers on the side

**JJ**-great I'm starving.

After putting their bags down and grabbing a plate of food the couple joined their friends and caught each other up on what they had done on their weekend spent at home. The next morning JJ and Will were making their way to the coach's office to speak to him about the upcoming news. They took a seat in his office waiting for him to finish training with guy's team.

**Coach**-So Will we missed you at training today

**Will**-Yeah I had other commitments today.

**Coach**-Which I'm guessing is why both my star players are sat in my office wanting to tell me something

**JJ**-yeah listen coach the reason where here is because I can't play for rest of the season

**Coach**-Why not?

JJ looked at Will and he took hold of her hand

**JJ**-I'm pregnant

The coach was silent for a few moments, before he said anything

**Coach**-Well you're the last player on the team I thought id here that from

**Will**-we know we didn't plan this it was

Coach-An accident I get it look congratulations to the both of you and if you need anything you know where my door is

**JJ**-thanks coach, urmm I was wondering if you wouldn't tell the team and make something up until I find a way to tell them

Coach-Got it and Will I expect you to be at practice tomorrow.

**Will**-I will be coach

...

_**So what you think? **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry for the late update been very busy and will now only be updating on weekends because college starts up again next week **_

**Chapter 11-Coping and arguments **

JJ was now five months pregnant and getting bigger everyday, Everyone know knew she was pregnant and giving her funny looks like it was the cliché you seen in movies popular star athlete gets knocked up by star football player. But she didn't care what people thought or said about her she was happy and proud to call herself a mother to be.

JJ was sat in the kitchen eating a bowel of fruit for breakfast and rubbing her stomach as the baby kept keeping which always brought a smile to her face, Emily and Penelope were sat next to her drinking there morning coffee to wake them up from there foul moods.

**Emily**-How are you and the cutie in there doing?

**JJ**-we are good

After they had all eaten JJ headed to class, once she was sat in her seat people around her would look at her shake their heads. JJ just acted like she was a normal teenager enjoying college which she was, she listened to the lecture taking notes on everything she thought was important. After the class was over JJ walked out the room to see Will waiting for her. She walked over to him taking his hand and kissed him, He took the bag off her shoulder and placed it on his own

**Will**-Hey beautiful

**JJ**-hey you were up earlier this morning

**Will**-Yeah coach made us have an earlier practice working us hard for the final next week

JJ smiled and leaned his shoulder as they walked outside to get some fresh air; they sat down on one of the benches as the sunlight hit them keeping their bodies warm. JJ looked at Will who was looking around at everyone.

**JJ**-What's on your mind?

**Will**-That I'm the luckiest guy on the planet to have such a beautiful girlfriend

JJ smiled blushing Will was actually amazing he always knew what to say. After they sat and had lunch they went back to the dorm and JJ did her yoga to keep her fit, she was really enjoying it even though she couldn't bend down or see her toes. Will was stood in the kitchen cooking everyone dinner. JJ finished up her yoga and sat and did some studying for a test she had coming up she seemed to be studying a lot lately as she was always tried she was trying her best to keep up to date with all her lessons so she could pass the tests. After everyone had eaten dinner JJ had gone back to studying and writing essays for her Criminal Justice class which was due in, in a couple of days. JJ finished typing the essay and headed to their bedroom and snuggled up in bed and started reading a book when Will came in and sat down in front of her, JJ put the book down Curious about what Will was up to.

**Will**-Hey

**JJ**-Hey

Will took hold of JJ's hand not wanting to look up at her, JJ eyed him knowing he was going to say something he didn't want to.

**JJ**-Will what's going on?

**Will**-Urmm nothing

JJ lifted Will's head so he was looking right at her.

**Will**-Its nothing it's just what some people have being saying

**JJ**-and what have they being saying?

**Will**-Just that you planned this and that you're trapping me into everything

JJ looked at Will and let out a laugh

**JJ**-and you believe them

**Will**-what no why would I

JJ pulled her hand out of Will's

**JJ**-you do you think I'm pressuring you into being a parent?

**Will**-JJ IDIDNT SAY THAT

**JJ**-THEN WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?

**Will**-I DONT KNOW

**JJ**-YOU DONT KNOW WHAT

**Will**-I DONT KNOW WHAT I WANT ANYMORE

JJ stared at Will not knowing what to say she was about to speak but chose not to.

...

In the living room Emily, and Spencer were all watching TV when they heard yelling coming from JJ and Will's room.

**Derek**-That can't be good

**Emily**-Let's hope it doesn't get out of hand

The four paused the TV trying to listen to what their friends were arguing about.

...

**JJ**-wow

**Will**-I...Didn't

**JJ**-YOU DIDNT WHAT? MEAN TO SAY THAT IF YOU DIDNT YOU WOULDNT OF SAID IT

**Will**-I JUST... I JUST NEED TIME TO THINK

**JJ**-TIME TO THINK GOD WILL YOU'VE HAD 5 MONTHS TO THINK WHAT ELSE IS THERE TO THINK ABOUT?

**Will**-EVERYTHING JJ IT'S NOT JUST YOUR LIFE THATS OVER ITS MINE TOO MY CAREER IS

JJ was shocked she shook her head and looked down at her nails

**JJ**-GET OUT JUST GET OUT

Will looked at JJ knowing he had upset her so he did what she wanted he walked out the bedroom slamming the door behind him, He walked into the living room to see their friends staring at him he walked past them and walked to the door and slammed it behind him. They four exchange looks with each other. Emily and Penelope got up and walked into JJ's room to see her crying her eyes out. While Derek and Spence followed Will and found him sat on the bleachers.

Emily and Penelope sat on the bed next to JJ and hugged her letting her cry for a little while, Once JJ stopped crying Penelope handed her some tissues.

**JJ**-thanks

**Penelope**-you okay sweetie?

**JJ**-No ...I just

**Emily**-What happened?

**JJ**-he said he doesn't know what he wants anymore and that he needs time to think, so i told him to get out

**Emily**-Aww sweetie I'm sure he's just nervous and doesn't know to feel

**JJ**-and I'm not I'm the one who has to carry this baby and have everyone giving me awful looks everyday and he thinks it's hard it's his fault I'm in this mess.

...

Derek and Spencer sat down next to Will

**Will**-I screwed up big time

**Derek**-Oh we know

**Will**-I just...God I'm such a dick

**Spencer**-Right now yes you are a dick every other day you're a aright guy

Will laughed a little

**Derek**-So you gonna tell us what happened

**Will**-I went to the new apartment this morning after practice and I just realised everything that is going to happen and it freaked me out

**Derek**-We get it you both have a lot going on it's gonna take time to get used to it

**Will**-I said I don't know what i want anymore and that I need to think

**Spencer**- And do you know what you want?

**Will**-Honestly when JJ first told me she was pregnant I was a little shocked but then it felt great but now I just feel like I'm not gonna be able to do it and that where too young.

**Derek**-Well all you can do is fix it

**Will**-Yeah...urmm listen I've got an idea I'm gonna go cool off and figure this out okay

**Derek**-Yeah man call us if you need any help.

**Will**-will do but I think I should do this by myself

...

Emily and Penelope stayed with JJ until she fell asleep, as they left the room they saw the boys come back in.

**Spencer**-How is she?

**Emily**-Well she's pretty upset we got her to finally fall asleep

**Spencer**-good

**Penelope**-How did it go with Will?

**Derek**-Good actually he's just clearing his head and knows how he is going to fix this

**Emily**-He better because she's really pissed at him

...

Will walked into the new apartment carrying a few buckets of paint, He walked into the big master room with the on suite bedroom, He stood and looked around the room and put all the painting stuff together and started painted the room, He hope this would Hopefully fix things and show JJ how much he did care about her and the baby. He spent all night in the room decorating it knowing he had one hell of apology to make to JJ that day once he had finished his surprise for her.

...

_**So what did you think? ! add to favourites and review **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sorry for the late update guys been busy the last few days and starting college next week so will only be updating weekends or maybe through the week if i get a chance so yeah hope you enjoy my next few chapters **_

**Chapter 12-Surpises may fix things but your words still hurt. **

Will spent all night painting the bedroom which would be there son or daughters, He knew he was out of line earlier that night but he was scared and didn't know how to act he had never had to be scared in front of JJ and he didn't do scared well. He called up Derek and Spencer to help him with a few things. Will was going to give JJ a few days before he apologised to her knowing he had to think of the right thing to say otherwise he would lose both of them. Derek Spencer and Will spent most of the day decorating the bedroom in different colours and putting up wallpaper.

**Derek**-I've got to say man JJ is gonna love this

**Will**-I hope so because I really do love her I just hope she forgives me

**Derek**-When she sees this bedroom she's gonna be in your arms in seconds.

Will finished painting one of the walls then helped Derek and Spencer apply the striped wallpaper to the big wall in the middle of the room.

JJ was laid in bed not wanting to leave her room she was upset and didn't want to see anyone or have any chance of seeing Will, She hoped he knew that she just needed some space from him and that he would keep clear of her so they both could think. She still couldn't believe what he had said to her she was angry at him and he had to make it up to her otherwise she might lose him. She pulled the covers closer to her trying to keep warm when she heard a knock on the door and saw Emily and Penelope come in. JJ moved into the centre of the bed while Emily and Pen sat on each side of her.

**Emily**-We brought DVD's and Snacks

JJ smiled at them rubbing a hand through her hair, Emily put the DVD in the DVD player and pressed play, they needed to distract JJ and they knew a girly day was a perfect way to do that. JJ snuggled up next to her best friends enjoying their company and watched the film. She was glad they hadn't asked her about Will because she really didn't know what to say or how to react. She just wanted to forget about the fight and just be cuddled up in Will's arm where she felt safe and loved and happy.

**JJ**-You think I should forgive him don't you?

**Penelope**-Well sweetie that's up to you

**JJ**-I don't know I'm mad at him but...

**Emily**-JJ you just need a couple of days to clear your heads and watch he will come running back and apologies and because I know you, you will forgive him and you will both get through this

JJ smiled and hugged her best friends knowing they were right and that she just needed space and not to get too worked up.

**JJ**-He's okay right?

**Emily**-yeah yeah he's fine he's with Derek and Spence right now

**JJ**-Good

...

Back at the apartment the group would be moving into in only a couple of months the boys were working hard. They were now fitting the wood flooring , Which was proving to be a challenge for them.

**Spencer**-How do you even know how to do this?

**Will**-My dad taught me when I helped him Decorate he house back home

**Spencer**-So you know everything about Handy work

**Will**-Yep and it's not that hard man

After they had fitted in the flooring they went into the other room and started unpacking the boxes which had a few items they needed to put together. They read the instructions and got to work putting things together. It had being a couple of days and the guys were almost finished with bedroom, Will and Spencer were carrying in a set of draws while Derek drilled a hole in the middle of the wall and put up a photo frame above the crib that was below it. After everything was put into the room Will stood and looked around the room please with himself.

**Spencer**-Wow this is pretty awesome wait till the girls see it

**Will**-Yep you think we got everything we need clothes toys

**Derek**-Yep she's gonna love it come on how about we go call the girls and tell them to bring JJ round here and show her this surprise.

Emily JJ and Penelope were all sat chatting looking at baby items online when JJ's phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was Will calling she took a deep breath and picked up

**JJ**-Hey

**Will**-Hey, so I was wondering if you could come meet me so we can talk

**JJ**-why do you want to talk?

**Will**-because I want to fix this and I have something to show you

**JJ**-Where?

**Will**-The new apartment

**JJ**-okay we'll be there

JJ hung up the phone and looked at Emily and Penelope

**JJ**-he wants to talk and says he has something to show me wants us all to go to the new apartment

**Emily**-Then let's get dressed

Once the girls were dressed and ready they drove to the new apartment to see the guys car outside, They went inside and knocked on the door walking in to see them all stood around talking JJ walked around the corner and met Will's eyes. Will looked at JJ and smiled a little and nodded at the guys.

**Derek**-Ladies if you would all please close your eyes.

They all did as they were told not knowing what was going on, Will grabbed JJ's hand leading her forward she didn't fall over as did Derek and Spencer, When they got into the room they smiled waiting for the girls Reponses

**Will**-And open your eyes

The girls opened there eyes shocked at what they saw , JJ was speechless she couldn't believe it, She looked around and saw two yellow walls and one wall with stripped wallpaper and a crib leaning against the wall , and Draws with toys and baby equipment on top, She looked over in the corner of the room to see a sofa for two and a blanket laid across the top of it, She walked over to the crib and moved her hand across the wood, she couldn't help but smile when she saw the cute little teddy bears of Eeyore and Thumper and some baby clothes. She was overwhelmed and in shock she can't believe Will had done this.

**JJ**-You...You do this?

Will smiled glad that she liked it and that all his hard work and lack of sleep had paid off

**Will**-yeah they helped

**Derek**-It was all his idea

JJ smiled and walked over to Will hugging him, He really was the perfect guy , She looked over Will's shoulder giving everyone in the room a look telling them to leave. Once they were alone JJ let go of the hug and sat down on the sofa. Will sat down next to her leaving a little gap between them.

**Will**-I'm Sorry, I shouldn't of said anything I did

**JJ**-Why did you?

She looked down at the floor not looking up at him at all

**Will**-Because I'm an idiot who let everyone else's opinion get to me.

JJ bit her lip not saying anything

**Will**-And because I was scared

JJ looked up at Will looking into his eyes

**JJ**-Scared?

**Will**-Yes I still am I ... It's just I've never being scared like this before and I've never being scared in front of you and I just freaked out

**JJ**-You could have told me I'm petrified

**Will**-I know and I really am sorry for yelling at you I was just mad at what everyone was saying and letting it get to me and not seeing what I had right in front of me

**JJ**-and what's right in front of you?

**Will**-The girl I want to spend the rest of my life with and raise this baby with

JJ smiled knowing he had won her over

**JJ**-I forgive you but you're not off the hook you really hurt me Will

Will took hold of JJ's hand pulling her towards him

**Will**-I know I did and I promise that I am going to make it up to you, this being the start of it

**JJ**-I can't believe you did all this it's amazing

**Will**-yeah well I thought both of you deserved a nice surprise

JJ smiled and kissed Will, leaning her head onto him

**JJ**-Thank you

**Will**-I love you and this baby girl or boy I will love you both until the day I die

**JJ**-I know you will, so are you gonna stop listening to what other people tell you?

**Will**-yes because I know what I have is special and no one else can tell me different

Will kissed JJ on her head and pulled her closer to him as they laid in each other's arms they both put one of their hands on her stomach and felt there baby kick and sat enjoying each other's company.

_**So what did you think? I think I know what I'm gonna make the sex of the baby be wonder if you can all guess haha anyways I will try update again soon so add to favourites and review thanks xx**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Okay so sorry for the late update my laptop broke so using my dad's and been busy with college and work so yeah hears the latest chapter hope you enjoy and sorry for the wait!**_

_**College can change your life**_

_**Chapter 13-time has come but nothing goes to plan**_

The group of friends had now fully moved into their new apartment it was fully decorated and baby proofed, since JJ's due date wasn't too far away with only a few weeks to go everyone was excited and nervous but looking forward to meeting the cute little baby, JJ and Will decided they weren't going to tell their friends the sex of the baby and that they would have to wait and find out. As the group carried on with their studies and sports JJ found herself sat alone in the apartment since she couldn't move around much anymore she stayed and did all her work at the apartment which was pretty boring when she was all by herself. She decided to take a break from the essay writing and make herself something to eat. She slowly got up from the sofa her hand touching her big bump and walked into the kitchen opening the fridge and pulled out everything she needed to make a sandwich. Once she had made herself some lunch she sat back down in the living room and switched on the TV putting some old films on to keep her entertained. Once she had eaten she sat back and watched the film that was playing on TV placing her hand on her stomach and smiled as the baby kicked its way around inside her. She was now both excited and nervous about having the baby she and Will had worked everything out and her parents were right behind her already helping by buying them things and offering to babysit whenever she or Will needed time to themselves. She had to admit to herself that she had never seen herself being pregnant and 19 or having a family still being a teenager but now she was looking forward to it okay so people judged her but she didn't care she was happy and had everything she could ever ask for.

…..

Will was sat in his class taking notes he couldn't concentrate lately he was too excited about the baby and nervous about being a dad that he hadn't really had time to study since he'd being spending every free minute he had with JJ making sure she was well looked after and always had someone around. This was hard with all their class schedules. He knew he had to start focusing of his work if he wanted to pass this year which would prove hard over the next couple of months when the baby was born he just wished he could multi task in studying and being a full time parent. Once his class had finished he decided to go down to the local café and grab himself and JJ and smoothie and something sweet to munch on. He made his way to the apartment knowing he could only stay for a little while since he had football practice later in the day. He walked in to see JJ sat on the sofa watching a film he smiled to himself walking into the kitchen placing the smoothies and cakes down on the side and took off his jacket and bag and walked into living room placing the drinks down on the table and sat down next to JJ.

_**Will-hey beautiful**_

_**JJ-hey ooh you come baring gifts **_

_**Will-yeah I know how much you love the smoothies thought id treat you**_

JJ smiled and sipped on her drink and leant her head onto Will ,she was glad he had come back for a couple of hours she was bored out of her head and slowly going insane with the all the quietness.

_**Will-how's the studying going?**_

_**JJ-good boring almost finished it**_

_**Will-yeah keep getting distracted?**_

_**JJ-yes this little person in here keeps thinking it's funny to kick every 2 seconds and distract me **_

Will smiled and laughed a little at his girlfriend and placed his hand on her stomach and felt there baby kick, they stayed that way a while talking and catching up enjoying each other's company before Will and Derek went off to football practice which left JJ ,Emily, Penelope and Spencer alone for a few hours. They all sat around eating there dinner catching up on their days events having the usual chit chat they had, Spencer went out with some of his swim teen buddies leaving the girls alone.

_**Emily-so who's up for facials and girly DVDs?**_

_**JJ/Penelope – ME**_

The girls changed into their pajamas and gave each other facials and painted their nails before settling down watching chick flicks and romance films enjoying their weekly girls night, which they new wouldn't be the same for a while since JJ would most likely be either sorting out her new born or be catching up on sleep which they didn't mind as they knew it was going to be hard on the couple and also them but they were going to be there whenever they needed help. After watching a couple of films JJ decided to go to bed as she was worn out and just needed some rest, she walked into their bedroom and washed up in the bathroom and laid in bed falling into a peaceful sleep.

When Will and Derek came home they saw Spencer Emily and Penelope all watching TV.

_**Derek-hey where's JJ?**_

_**Penelope-she went to bed she was tried **_

Derek sat down next to his girlfriend giving her a small peck on the lips, Will walked over to the fridge and got out a bottle of water for himself and poured a glass for JJ.

_**Will-I'm going to go take a shower later guys**_

_**Emily-Night**_

Will opened the door to their bedroom and turned on the lamp trying not to wake up JJ, he saw her open her eyes and he smiled a little and sat on the edge of the bed placing the glass of water next to her

_**Will-hey sleepy I brought you some water**_

_**JJ-thanks **_

She sat up and took a sip of the water and looked at Will who was still in his football kit

_**Will-I'm going to take a shower go back to sleep.**_

He kissed the top of her head and grabbed two towels and took them into the bathroom and took a long hot shower to clean himself off. Once he had dried off and changed into his night clothes he got into bed next JJ and watched as she moved closer to him opening her eyes, he wrapped his arm around her back snuggling up to her.

_**Will-You okay?**_

_**JJ-yeah just worn out **_

_**Will-Yeah we all are how you really feeling?**_

_**JJ-honestly I feel like a umpalumpa I can't see my legs or feet and always tried **_

_**Will-well soon you will be back to your normal self and will be able to see your toes **_

_**JJ-good**_

Will smiled kissing her head and stroked her hair waiting for her to fall asleep once she was asleep she dosed off after her keeping his arm wrapped around her. This was the best part of the day where he got to snuggle up and be with JJ without any interruptions he couldn't wait till the baby was born then they would get to spend even more time together. He hoped it would be sooner than later he just wanted to hold his baby in his hands and never let him go.

….

_**I know It was a short chapter im thinking of ideas so yeah review thanks**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey guys really sorry for the late updates really have being busy and its going to be even harder for me to update since ive now got a weekend job so I will try and update whenever I can so I hope you like this chapter the wait is over yay **___

**Chapter 14-welcome to the world**

JJ's due date was only a couple days away she had gotten bigger over the last couple of weeks she couldn't even see her legs, She was slowly walking into the living where everyone was sat watching the something on TV JJ slowly sat down next to Will placing her hand on her stomach as all she could ever feel was the baby inside her kicking.

_**Penelope-Hey sleepy **_

_**JJ-sleepy try exhausted **_

_**Derek-you still not sleeping?**_

_**JJ-nope not then when this little person likes to kick my ribs all the time**_

Everyone laughed and watched as JJ talked to her stomach

_**Emily-well there's not long to go**_

_**Will-thank god it's being the longest 9 months **_

_**JJ-yeah well let's just hope we don't have to wait too long**_

_**Derek-so who's up for something to eat?**_

_**Will-I know I am who says we cook pasta and have a nice relaxing night in?**_

_**JJ-perfect**_

Will, Derek and Spencer all went into the kitchen and good the girls a meal going all out while the girls sat talking and watching boring shows on TV.

_**Derek-so how long do you think until she's screaming she's in labor?**_

_**Will-any minute I hope she's driving me crazy I love her and the baby but god she won't stop complaining at how big she is you know**_

_**Derek-and let me guess you keep telling her she's pregnant and that's what happens**_

_**Spencer-you know you could try just telling her everyone pregnant woman feels that way**_

_**Will-ooh trust me I've tried you know JJ once she's got her mind set on something it doesn't change.**_

….

_**Emily-so how are you feeling?**_

_**JJ-tried big and I think I'm driving Will insane**_

_**Penelope-how come?**_

_**JJ-because I'm doing that thing pregnant woman do where all you do is complain that where too big and never going to lose the baby weight**_

_**Emily-ooh yeah I bet he looks like he's about to break any second**_

_**JJ-what do I do to make sure I'm trying not to make him lose it**_

_**Penelope-just tell him you're sorry and that you love him**_

…..

Once dinner was cooked they all sat around the table and ate dinner having one of their usual chats and enjoyed each other's company. After dinner Emily, Penelope and the boys cleaned up, while JJ got up and walked towards the bedroom and went into the baby's bedroom. She sat down on the sofa and looked around the room and rubbed her stomach taking everything in any day now she would be a mother and everything would be different. Will walked into the bedroom to see JJ sat in their unborn child's room, Will walked into the room and sat down next to her on the sofa taking her hand.

_**Will-hey beautiful**_

JJ smiled laughing at his comment as he always called her that it always made her feel extra loved with how sweet he was.

_**JJ-hey**_

_**Will-everything okay?**_

_**JJ-yeah, yeah I've just got a lot on my mind you know**_

_**Will-yeah fancy sharing?**_

JJ smiled taking Will's hand in hers and placing them both onto her stomach looking down at them

_**JJ-just that any day we will have a tiny little baby and things are going to get crazy**_

_**Will-I know that and one thing that I do know is that its going to be hard but we can get through this **_

_**JJ-you think we can?**_

_**Will-yes because you are going to be a fantastic mother who this baby is going to love and always listen too**_

JJ smiled at her boyfriend and kissed him she was grateful she had Will he was the one person who was going to keep her going through all of this.

_**JJ-you know I'm sorry about driving you crazy over the last few weeks I just**_

_**Will-hormonal?**_

_**JJ-very **_

_**Will-well I can live with that **_

_**JJ-good, listen I'm beat so I'm going to call it a night **_

_**Will-okay I know its early so ill be in, in a couple of hours**_

Will kissed JJ goodnight and left her to go to sleep, JJ changed into her pajamas and washed up and sat on the edge of the bed when she felt a sharp pain through her stomach, she took a deep breath and laid down and tried to close her eyes to get her mind off the pain. After everyone had called It a night Will walked into the bedroom and saw JJ sleeping , he got into his side of the bed when he felt something wet he turned the lamp on and saw the whole bed was wet he woke JJ up knowing her water had broke, he called 911 and got everyone else.

…..

Once JJ had gotten to the hospital they checked her into a room and kept a eye on her contractions which were very slow,She took a deep breath breathing in and out so she could focus on anything but the pain , Will sat down next to her and held her hand knowing he couldn't really do much but be there for her

_**JJ-god it hurts so much**_

_**Will-shh I know it does but you haven't got long to go okay**_

JJ nodded and gripped Will's hand as she felt another contraction, a couple of hours had passed and JJ was finally far enough long to push as the midwife and nurses got everything ready, after a painful hours in labor JJ finally pushed out a beautiful baby boy, JJ laid her head back onto the pillow taking a deep breaths as she heard her baby boy crying she looked at Will who had tears falling down his face

_**Will-I'm so proud of you**_

The nurse carried the baby over to them and placed him into JJ's arms, JJ took her baby into her arms and watched as his little blue eyes stared into hers

_**JJ-well hi there little guy aren't you adorable**_

_**Will-wow he's got your eyes**_

JJ looked at Will and smiled and watched as he took hold of their sons little fingers

_**Will-hey there buddy you know who we are**_

The baby looked up at Will and closed his eyes before looking back at JJ and tightened his fingers around Wills finger.

_**Emily, Penelope, Derek and Spencer all entered the room carrying balloons and lots of gifts**_

_**Emily-Hi**_

_**Will-hey**_

_**Penelope-oh my god he's adorable**_

_**JJ-I know right **_

JJ handed the baby to Will and watched as he closed his eyes as Will rocked him

_**Derek-so what's his name?**_

_**Will-Henry **_

_**Derek-well hi there Henry**_

The group of friends all took turns holding baby Henry before leaving the new family alone to get some rest, once they had left and Will sat down next to JJ taking her hand.

_**Will-you okay?**_

_**JJ-yeah I'm just tried but I can't stop staring at him**_

_**Will-I know but the nurses have to take him down the nursery lets get some rest okay?**_

JJ nodded and moved across the bed and let Will lay down next to her she snuggled up to him and closed her eyes

_**JJ-I've never seen you smile like you did when Henry took hold of your finger**_

_**Will-well I think you're going to see me smile a lot more**_

_**JJ-good**_

….

_**So what did you think? I know it was short but please review**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey guys I know it's a late update but been busy with work and just had my 18**__**th**__** birthday so been out partying but the great news is I got a new laptop so I'm up and running for lots of writing so here is the latest chapter hope you enjoy.**_

**Chapter 15-home to new beginnings**

JJ stood over the crib watching as a 3 day old baby spelt, she smiled to herself and looked down at his tiny body. JJ moved her hand on his head feeling the strands of hair that had started growing. She felt someone come behind her and wrap there arms around her waist, she leant her head back knowing exactly who it was

**JJ-hi**

**Will-hi **

**JJ-he's too cute**

**Will-I know I just want to stare at him all day**

**JJ-like I have being doing?**

**Will-yes now come on lets let him sleep**

Will pulled her out of the room closing the door behind him and followed JJ into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

**JJ-where is everyone?**

**Will-classes or training so its just the three of us**

**JJ-its nice and peaceful**

**Will-its nice**

JJ lifted her body onto the sofa and laid her legs out burring her body into Will's chest and closed her eyes she hadn't had much sleep in the last 4 days every chance she got she would close her eyes and get as much sleep as she could. Even though she knew it wouldn't be long until there was a interruption.

Will watched as JJ slept he knew all she needed was some rest since she had been up the last few nights with Henry but he was going to do that the next couple of nights he wasn't going to be one of them dads who just leaves everything to the mother. He got up off the sofa and placed JJ's head onto a cushion and put a blanket around her, he picked up the baby monitor and took into the kitchen with him where he started making dinner for everyone. He decided to cook a proper dinner since no one had eaten proper food in a while

Once he had prepared dinner he made some more bottles and got out Henry's food it would soon be time for him to wake up for his feed, when right on queue he heard a cry coming from the baby monitor he turned it down and picked up the bottle he had just warmed up and took it into Henry's room he placed it down on the cabinet and walked over to the crib and looked down at his soon he smiled to himself and picked him up carrying him over to the sofa and picked up his bottle, Will sat down and closed his legs placing Henry onto his lap and but his bib around his neck, tapping the bottle onto his wrist to see if its too warm, and then fed it too Henry.

Will couldn't believe how cute he actually was he had JJ's eyes and lips but then all he could see was himself he watched as Henry had his bottle and once he had finished he wiped his mouth and burped him before he sat back down holding him.

Henry looked up into his father's eyes and just stared at him smiling making little noises, he lifted up his tiny fingers and placed it on top of Will's .

Will watched as Henry stared at him and felt his tiny finger touch his he placed his tiny fingers into his hand and watched as he closed his eyes again slowly, he sat there for a while just holding him while he slept, these were moments he was never going to forget.

…...

Derek was the first one back from class he walked into the house and closed the door seeing it was quiet he walked into the kitchen to see the oven on knowing someone had started cooking, he walked into the living room to see JJ fast asleep on the sofa, he walked quietly through into there bedroom and into Henry's room where he saw Will sat holding a sleeping Henry. He stood in the door way watching for a few minutes and took out his phone taking a picture.

Will looked up when he saw a flash.

**Derek-this is too cute not to have a picture of**

**Will-yeah well he is cute so it works**

Derek walked into the room and sat down on the sofa next to him looking over at a sleeping Henry

**Derek-damn he well looks like you**

**Will-it's scary right**

**Derek-oh yeah**

**Will-JJ still sleeping?**

**Derek-she's out cold**

**Will-good lets hope she will stay asleep until dinner**

Will stood up and placed Henry back into his crib putting the blanket over him to keep him warm. Both Will and Derek left a peaceful Henry and headed into the kitchen to finish cooking dinner.

Once everyone was home dinner was almost ready , Will walked over to the sofa and woke JJ up.

**Will-hey sleeping beauty**

**JJ-what time is it?**

**Will-just after 5pm**

**JJ-how long was I asleep?**

**Will- a few hours but don't worry I fed Henry and he's fast asleep **

JJ got up and walked into the dining area and saw everyone sat waiting to eat dinner.

**JJ-hey**

**Emily-hey sleepy you okay?**

**JJ-I feel great but I'm starving**

**Emily-then lets eat**

…...

Half way through dinner the baby monitor was beeping and all everyone could here was Henry screaming, JJ sighed and was about to get up when Will stood up and headed towards the bedroom

**Will-I got it**

JJ took a sip of her water and picked up the baby monitor turning it up so she could listen to Will

…

**Will-hey there buddy what's wrong ?**

Henry let out a little noise and stopped crying after Will picked him up.

**Will-you wanting some attention huh?**

He smiled to himself

**Will-yeah well I tell you what why don't we go join mummy and everyone and once we've eaten we can feed you again and then you can have all the attention you want**

…...

**Spencer-he's good**

**JJ-yeah**

**Derek-you didn't see them earlier **

He pulled out his phone and brought up the picture and showed JJ the picture of Will and Henry

**JJ-aww that is the cutest picture ever**

**Derek-we should frame it **

**JJ-he really does know what he's doing**

**Emily-good and I'm glad he's not letting you do everything **

**Derek-I think if he could he would do everything **

Will walked back into the kitchen carrying Henry who had his big blue eyes wide open.

**Penelope-well hello my little monster**

Penelope took Henry off Will and sat him on her lap so he could finish eating

**Spencer-so he wanted attention **

**Will-yeah seems he likes having a audience about to stare at him 24 hours a day**

**Spencer-you cant blame us he's the cutest baby I've ever seen**

**JJ-yeah well I believe its my time with him**

The girls headed to the living room and sat down watching Henry as he looked around at them all

**JJ-I don't think I will ever get over how small he is**

**Emily-I don't think any of us will I don't want him to grow up**

**JJ-I cant get over how much he looks like Will**

**Penelope-yeah well when he's older if he has Will's looks your eyes and smile he's going to get any girl he wants**

**JJ-like I'm going to let that happen**

**Emily-your doing great JJ**

**JJ-thank you I guess these first few days have been pretty hard but its going to get harder you know**

**Emily-well we will all be here when that happens**

…...

After Henry had been bathed and changed JJ and Will carried him into his room and watched as he fell asleep and made there way to there own bed, JJ snuggled up to Will pulling the bed cover closer to herself

**Will-I love you you know that**

**JJ-I love you too**

**Will-told you we could do this**

**JJ-and I now believe you **

Will-and 'I'm not going anywhere I will help out more than anyone thinks I will and tonight I'm waking up and feeding him no arguments

**JJ-okay fine then we better get some sleep**

…...

_**So what did you think? Pretty cute huh please review**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey all I'm glad your enjoying this story quiet a few chapters in and running out of ideas so any you have I will be grateful. So here is the latest chapter I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Chapter 16- a family gathering **_

Henry was now just over a week old still tiny and adorable JJ was loving her life at the moment she couldn't believe this was happening but she wouldn't change any of it ever. She was looking forward to seeing her father step mum and little brother who were coming to visit them for a couple of days, JJ was sat in Henry's nursery giving him his morning feed when she heard everyone getting up knowing Henry must of woken them up since it was still really early, After JJ had fed and burped Henry she laid him back down in his cot and watch him fall back asleep, she smiled down at him running her finger along his tiny little forehead, she closed the door behind her and headed into to kitchen to see everyone making coffee.

**JJ-Morning, sleeping beauties**

**Emily-you know I love you and Henry but man can he cry**

**JJ-I know ,I'm sorry**

**Derek-don't listen to her she's just grumpy **

**Spencer-says the guy who just through his changing mat across the room because you tripped over it.**

JJ looked at Derek raising her eyebrow and then laughing at him as he gave Spencer the most evil look. JJ walked into the kitchen and filled up the coffee maker and made everyone a cup.

**Emily-so when is your dad getting here?**

**JJ-soon this afternoon **

**Derek-sweet so where's Will?**

**JJ-he went for a run something about keeping in shape**

**Derek-okay well who's up for breakfast?**

Once they had all eaten breakfast JJ went to get dressed and to feed Henry who had just woken up when she carried him into the kitchen she saw the front door open , Will walked in. JJ looked at him smiling while she picked up his bottle and walked over to the sofa laying Henry onto her lap and feeding him his bottle. After Henry had finished his bottle and JJ had burped him she laid in him his little play in in the cornor living room to let him spend some time with his Aunt Emily and Uncle Spencer while she went to see Will and Get ready for her parents arrival.

_**Emily-He is way to cute and small.**_

_**Spencer-that he is I didn't even think I liked kids**_

_**Emily-well we all love his one very much**_

Emily picked up Henry holding him close to her chest as he rested his tiny head into her neck, Emily smiled down at the week old baby , She watched as he made some little noses and fell asleep on her, Spencer watched in amazement he couldn't believe how good Emily was with Henry and he hoped one day they could have a kid of there own and she would be the perfect mother.

JJ walked into her bedroom to find Will finishing getting dressed, she smiled walking over to the bed and sitting down onto the edge of it, Will pulled his shirt over his head and sat down next to JJ, pulling her towards him, enjoying the quietness that seemed to be lasting.

_**Will-I take it my little man I sleeping?**_

_**JJ-yes and I've got a feel his Aunt Emily might of taken him up into her arms and watching him sleep**_

_**Will-so how long do we got until he wakes up and your parents get here?**_

_**JJ-ohh id say about 20 minutes**_

_**Will-I can live with that**_

He wrapped his arm around JJ's past rolling himself ontop of her kissing her deeply, JJ laughed kissing him back, they both broke apart a few minutes later needing air.

_**JJ-I love you ,you know that**_

_**Will-And I love you to very much**_

_**JJ-I hope so, don't you think it feels like we've been together forever?**_

_**Will-yeah but if that means I've still got forever to spend with you I'm the happiest man alive**_

_**JJ-ohh yeah**_

JJ kissed him again wrapping her arms around his neck enjoying his touch.

As afternoon Came JJ and Will were in the kitchen cleaning up, while Emily sat playing with a grumpy Henry who only seemed to want to go to sleep every few minutes. There was a knock at the door, JJ opened it to see her little brother, dad and step mum stood there. Once everyone was in and JJ had closed the door they had exchanged hugs and hellos and gone into the living room.

_**Aaron-you look good**_

_**JJ-Thanks I think haven't had much sleep but you know**_

_**Haley-well he's right you do look well even if your working on only a few hours sleep I remember it, so where is the little guy**_

_**JJ-Emily just went to change him she cant seem to let him go today so good luck trying to hold him**_

_**Jack-JJ I wanna see him**_

_**JJ-and you can soon buddy okay**_

_**Jack-awesome can I hold him?**_

_**JJ-of course I tell you what how about you help me cook dinner then you can hold him **_

_**Jack-Deal**_

While JJ and Jack started making dinner in the kitchen Everyone has gathered in the living room for a catch up when Emily came into the room carrying a crying Henry, she walked over to Will handing him back to his father.

_**Emily-I think someone wants there daddy**_

_**Will-aww what's up my little man you miss me**_

As soon as Will had taken hold of his son into his arms he stopped crying, Will smiled down at his son who was started up at him like he had done everyday since he was born. Aaron and Haley watched from the sofa next to him.

_**Aaron-wow he looks just like you**_

_**Will-I know you wanna hold him?**_

_**Aaron-of course**_

_**Will-hey Henry you ready to meet your grandpa?**_

Will handed Henry to Aaron and watched as he smiled at him, Will was happy that Aaron was finally okay with everything .he couldn't believe how tiny he looked in his arms. After Aaron had held Henry he had soon again falling asleep, Aaron handed Henry over to Haley who held a sleeping Henry.

_**Haley-He's well behaved**_

_**Will-yeah he's been pretty good so far**_

_**Emily-he's a little grumpy today keeps wanting to sleep after a certain someone kept him up all night**_

_**Will-That wasn't me **_

_**Derek-that was actually me I was telling him stories about his parents**_

_**Will-well thanks now he's gonna be up all night**_

JJ and Jack had finished preparing dinner and went to join everyone in the living room, JJ and Jack sat down next to Will on the sofa.

_**JJ-what you guys on about?**_

_**Will-How Derek kept Henry up all night telling him stories**_

_**JJ-so that's why he's been grumpy**_

_**Jack-He's really small**_

_**JJ-yeah you wanna hold him**_

_**Jack-okay**_

Haley stood up supporting Henry as she walked over to Jack .

_**Haley-sweetie close your legs together okay**_

Jack closed his legs and took hold of Henry's head supporting him as Haley placed him on his legs, Everyone sat and watched as jack looked down at the sleeping baby.

_**Jack-wow he really does look like you**_

_**Will- I think we covered that **_

After everyone had eaten dinner and catched up, Jack went to bed after falling asleep on the sofa, they were all luckily enough that they had a spare room in the apartment even though it was only little it was big enough for them. Everyone had finally called it a night Henry had all ready gone down for the night, JJ and Will were fast asleep in bed When JJ heard mummers coming from the baby mentor she got up and walked into the nursery and found Henry laid awake kicking his feet about.

_**JJ-hey baby what's up you hungry**_

JJ leant into the crib and picked up her baby boy and carried him into the kitchen rocking him up and down while she made him his bottle once it was ready she walked around feeding him when she saw someone walk , she smiled when she saw her father.

_**Aaron-hey**_

_**JJ-hey**_

_**Aaron-someone hungry**_

_**JJ-yeah, what you doing up?**_

_**Aaron-I just needed some water**_

Henry had finished his bottle JJ placed the bottle on the kitchen counter and burped Henry then walked up and down with him while her dad stood and watched, JJ finally stopped walking up and down when she saw Henry was out cold once again.

_**Aaron-He's adorable **_

_**JJ-I know**_

_**Aaron-and your doing great with everything **_

_**JJ-thanks dad**_

_**Aaron-do you mind if I put him down?**_

_**JJ-sure**_

JJ smiled walking over to her father and passed him Henry and watched as he curled up onto his shoulder, she walked with him towards his room and kissed them both goodnight before going back into her room, she climbed back into bed seeing Will still asleep she smiled and looked up at the baby mentor trying to listen to what her father was saying to her son.

Aaron placed Henry back into his crib putting the blanket over him, he had opened his eyes again smiling at him once again, Aaron smiled back taking hold of his tiny fingers.

_**Aaron-you don't know this yet but you're the luckiest kid in the world because you have a great and beautiful mum and a dedicated dad who will always love you and you have lots of other people who love you too, and don't tell anyone this but I'm really proud of your mum, because now I know she's turning into the young woman her mum always wanted her to be.**_

JJ smiled a tear running down her eye as she listened to her fathers words she was happy with everything that was going on in her life but she did wish her mum was still there to share all this wish but she was glad she had Haley to share it with too. JJ finally back to sleep with a huge smile on her face.

…...

_**What did you think? Reviews please thanks**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey guys I know it's a late update but been very busy , and I've been looking over the reviews didn't realize this story had so many so thank you to everyone who has reviewed it and im also sorry to say there will only be a couple more chapters then it will be done, so yeah hears one of the last chapters enjoy.**_

_**Chapter 17- Back to normal **_

There she stood watching her boyfriend sit and play with there two month old son, she couldn't help but smile she loved them both so much she didn't know what she would do without either of them. She was brought out of her trance when Emily came over to her.

_**Emily" He still talking baby?"**_

_**JJ "Yep its not cute anymore"**_

_**Emily "Id say so when are you and Will getting out of hear?"**_

_**JJ "What you mean?"**_

_**Emily "When are you going to leave Henry with me and Spencer for the night and go out and enjoy yourselves"**_

_**JJ "I don't know I mean I don't want too"**_

_**Emily "Okay that's it tonight you and Will are going to go out have some fun and we are going baby sit"**_

_**JJ" I have no choice in this do I?"**_

_**Emily "No now go tell baby talker over there"**_

JJ smiled and walked over to Will sitting down next to him , she took hold of Henry's hand watching as he smiled at smiled back she loved it when Henry smiled it was the cutest thing in the world.

_**JJ"so tonight were going out and Em and Spence are babysitting"**_

Will looked at JJ sitting Henry up on his lap

**Will" But he's just"**

**JJ"I know but Emily's right if we want to stay sain we need to get out so we can be us again as well as parents"**

**Will "Okay your on a night of just the two of us"**

JJ kissed Will and watched as Henry sat watching them.

…...

JJ stood in the bedroom putting on her lip gloss as she watched Will walk into the room carrying Henry on his shoulder she looked at them both she couldn't believe how small Henry looked whenever Will held him. She could see him drifting off to sleep as Will rubbed his back. JJ placed a kiss onto Henrys head and walked into the living room to see Emily and Spencer watching TV

**JJ"He's just fallen asleep , he should wake up in a few hours for a feed. He wakes up every few hours. **

**Emily "Jay relax we got this now go and have fun"**

Will walked into the living wrapping his arm around JJ's waist

_**Will" I Just put him down"**_

_**Spencer "Go and have fun, we all will hear"**_

…...

JJ sat down next to Will in the restaurant looking around to see lots of couples out, she felt Will take hold of her hand, she smiled at him.

_**JJ "I'm glad we did this"**_

_**Will "Me too its nice to have some us time and not have to worry about Henry screaming and crying every few minutes"**_

_**JJ "He's not that bad your baby talk seems to work a lot"**_

Will let out a little grin taking a sip of his drink. Once there food came and they had eaten they went for a stroll in the park JJ sat down on the bench Will sit down next to her. Will pulled JJ's hips towards her, JJ took the hint and sat on top of his lap wrapping her legs around him and her arms around his neck.

_**Will "I don't think we've ever done this before"**_

JJ slapped him on the chest

_**JJ " There's a first time for everything"**_

JJ leant in kissing Will deeply feeling him return the kiss , she tightened her grip around his neck feeling him move his hands up her back, she started pulling on his hair moving her tongue inside his mouth, they were both brought out of what they were doing by a barking dog, they watched as man walked past them shaking his head. JJ bit her lip leaning her head onto Will's trying not to laugh.

…...

Emily and Spencer sat snuggled up on the sofa watching TV when they heard crying through the baby monitor and bedroom. Emily got up and walked into Henry's bedroom picking him up and carrying him on her shoulder, she walked into the kitchen trying to stop him from crying when she saw Spencer getting out his bottle. She sat him down on her lap putting his bib around his neck, she took the bottle off Spencer and watched as Henry took in the milk. After he had finished his feed Emily burped him and watched as Spencer carried him around the living room trying to get him back to sleep.

_**Spencer "I think the next time he wakes up , he'll need a nappy change" **_

_**Emily "Ill let you handle that one"**_

Emily smiled and walked into the kitchen to make them both some coffee. After Henry had fallen back asleep, Spencer placed him back in his crib placing the blanket over him he sat back down next to Emily pulling her close to him.

_**Spencer "Do you realize that could have been us right"**_

_**Emily "You mean us having the baby ? I know"**_

_**Spencer "Yeah I mean I look at you with Henry and I just think"**_

_**Emily "What could have been, I know the first time I saw you hold Henry I felt my heart beet ten times faster"**_

Spencer kissed the top of Emily's head

_**Spencer "I love you I do, and one day that will be us"**_

_**Emily "And when that day comes we will be as proud as JJ and Will"**_

Emily placed a soft kiss on Spencer's lips.

After what had been a couple of hours Henry had woken up for his nappy change, they had decided to go to bed, as soon as Emily closed her eyes she heard giggles coming through the living room knowing JJ and Will were home.

Will opened the front door closing it quietly behind JJ, she started to giggle feeling him tickle her on the way to there bedroom.

_**JJ "Shhh Henry's sleeping we don't wanna wake him."**_

Once they were in there bedroom Will pinned JJ against the cabinet kissing her deeply she pulled on his hair feeling him put support on her hips and he lifted her onto the cabinet she took off her jacket , leaning back as he started to kiss her neck, she leaned forward kissing him again wrapping her arms around his chest as he laid her down onto the bed, she ran her hands down his chest stopping at the button and zipper on his jeans she slowly unbuttoned his jeans as he helped her pull them down, she leaned her head back again pulling on the bed sheets as he kissed her neck.

Will pulled his shirt over his head throwing it across the room, moving his hands up JJ's shirt before finally removing it, he could see JJ's breathing getting heavier, he kissed her neck once again, before he moved down to her boobs kissing between her bra, and down her stomach. JJ pulled onto the bed sheets panting for air, she felt Will pull off her jeans and run his hand down her smooth legs, she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his head towards her and kissed him again deeply, knowing exactly where the rest of the night was going.

…...

JJ woke up the next morning to the sunlight shining through the blinds, she looked over at the clock to see that Henry would be waking up soon like he did every morning at the same time like clock work. She looked over at Will seeing him still sleeping, she ran her hand over his bare chest, she kissed down his shoulder and watched as his eyes opened.

_**Will "mmm someone cant get enough of me"**_

JJ smiled and sat on top of Will and started kissing down his chest before he rolled over on top of her kissing her deeply, until they heard a cry from the baby monitor.

JJ "Right on queue"

Will rolled off of JJ, watching as she got out of bed quickly putting on her knickers and his shirt walking through into the nursery, he smiled at her and climbed out of bed and started looking for his boxers, once he had found them he walked into the kitchen and made some coffee knowing everyone would soon be awake, he looked up to see a Whining Henry on JJ's shoulder, he still looked half asleep.

_**JJ "Someone's a little grumpy monster this morning"**_

_**Will "Aww did someone miss his mummy and daddy last night"**_

Will said taking hold of Henry's little fingers seeing him slowly open his eyes a little bit.

JJ smiled rocking Henry back and forth. When she saw Emily walk into the kitchen yawning

_**Emily "Please tell me there's coffee"**_

_**Will "Yes there is hear you go"**_

Emily sat down taking the coffee off Will, she looked over at JJ who was trying to feed Henry his bottle

_**Emily "ooo someone doesn't want there milk this morning"**_

_**JJ "Try grumpy doesn't want anything but to keep his eyes closed"**_

_**Will "Well daddy can help with that "**_

Will took Henry out of JJ's hands placing him on his shoulder watching as he brought his tiny little hand up too his face, Will smiled kissing his little head. Will really did love been a father he loved every second of it and how he could just hold his son and know he feels protected.

…...

_**So what did you think review please **__**J**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Catherine's Story , okay guys I'm only making a couple more chapters of this story as I feel its ran its course and I'm glad you've all enjoyed so yeah here's another chapter enjoy :D**_

_**Chapter 18-feeling the stress**_

JJ walked up and down the living room rocking Henry on her shoulder as he cried she didn't understand why was crying so much , she just wanted him to stop. For the last 4 nights in a row this had happened and she just wished she could know what was wrong and that she could make it all go away. She ran her hand down his tiny back trying to clam him down.

"Shhh it's okay baby , Shhh"

Will walked into the living room yawning seeing JJ and Henry

"He still crying?"

JJ nodded looking at Will she closed her eyes for a second trying to stay awake.

"Let me try !"

Will walked towards her putting his arms out

"NO , no I got it just go back to sleep you've got a game tomorrow"

"Jay"

"I SAID I GOT IT"

Henry started crying louder JJ moved into the kitchen trying to clam him down. Will through his arms up in defence walking off back into the bedroom, knowing there was no point in arguing with her again like they had done the last couple of days . All they had done was fight or yell at one another. And he knew it was because they were tried and stressed, Parenting was really getting to them.

Penelope woke up to the yelling In the living room she opened her eyes sitting up ,knowing they were doing it again, all they had done all week was fight. She felt awful knowing they didn't mean some of the stuff they had said they were just warn out.

"They still fighting" Derek said putting the pillow over his head

"Yes , and its"

"I know , but they will work it out"

"I hope , and I hope Henry stops his crying"

"Yeah , he's just a baby though he cant help it.

JJ finally got Henry to stop crying a couple of hours later , she walked into his room placing him down In his crib, watching as he pulled on her hair not wanting to let go, JJ smiled at her son removing his hand. She pulled his blanket over him watching as she kicked around staring at her. JJ took hold of his tiny fingers.

"You gonna sleep for me buddy , cos mummy could really use some sleep."

After Henry had closed his eyes , JJ walked out of his room into hers and Will's climbing into bed next to him , she could already see the sun starting to come up through the blinds. Least she would get a couple hours sleep.

/

As the next morning came around Will woke up to his alarm clock , he turned it off rolling over seeing JJ fast asleep , he climbed out of bed heading into the bathroom to wash up. Once he was dressed he went into Henry's room to see him still sleeping , he didn't understand how he could do it , he would sleep, stay awake ,sleep then stay up all night. Will walked into the living room seeing everyone sat around in the kitchen.

"Morning"

"Morning"

Will sat down pouring himself a cup of coffee , taking a long sip seeing the quietness between the group.

"I'm sorry if you , heard that last night"

"It's okay , were kind of getting used to it"

"Yeah , I just wish she'd take a break and let me take over"

"You'll work it out , he's a baby he's going through a phase"

Will ran his hand over his face , taking a deep breath

"I know , I just"

"I'm gonna talk to her tonight after the game , will you guys just keep a eye on her , make sure she gets some sleep?"

"You got butter drop"

JJ woke up walking into the living room seeing Penelope feeding Henry, she walked into the kitchen pouring herself a large cup of coffee, taking a long sip. She sat down on the sofa next Penelope looking at her baby boy, seeing him laugh at her.

"Aww you laughing cos mummy looks like a death person huh"

"I think he is"

JJ let out a little laugh looking down at Henry, seeing him push away his bottle. As Penelope put Henry's bottle down , JJ picked up placing him on her lap wiping his mouth with his bib. Burping him. JJ put Henry into his play pen watching as he played with his toy's. JJ sat back down on the sofa smelling a cup of coffee in front of her.

"Mmmm I smell coffee"

Emily smiled sitting down next to JJ handing her the cup , watching as she took a long sip. JJ placed the cup down on the table sitting back , letting out a yawn.

"How you doing buttercup?"

"I'm okay , just wish I new what was wrong with him"

"He's a baby we will never know"

"I know , I just get upset cos he's crying and then he won't stop and then, he stays quiet all day"

"Well he's just going through a phase he'll be okay"

"I know , I'm just so tried and Will"

Emily and Penelope looked at one another looking at JJ

"Will was trying to help and take all the stress away."

JJ sighed running her hands through her hair.

"I was a bitch wasn't I?"

"A little you've both said stuff but"

"I'm such an idiot"

"No your just stressed and tried and your both taking it out on each other , you'll work it out."

"We always do"

/

JJ walked into the shower letting the hot water run over her body , feeling fresh and more awake. She turned off the power button wrapping the towel around her body and hair walking into the bedroom to dry off , Once she was changed she walked around the room picking everything up off the floor placing it in the wash basket next to the bathroom. JJ walked into Henry's room seeing him sat in his crib wide awake.

"Well look who's still awake"

JJ picked Henry up laying him on her shoulder seeing him close his eyes. She placed her hand on his picking up his tiny fingers feeling him grip onto her tightly. When he fell asleep she placed him back in his crib , and started picking up his toys hearing a noise behind her. She looked up to see Will stood there.

"You know I will never get used to that"

"What's that" JJ said softly

Will took a pause walking into her room , watching as JJ picked up his toys, once she was done she walked past Will into the living room sitting down on the sofa.

"You and Henry" he said as she walked past him

Will followed JJ into the living room sitting down on the egde of the table in front of her.

"Your back earlier"

"Yeah , I wanted to come and see you"

JJ looked up at Will , nodding her hand playing with her fingers. Watching as his hand moved onto top of hers.

"I'm Sorry"

JJ bit her lip staring down at his hands, squeezing it.

"Me too , I just"

"your tried , I'm tried , Henry I don't know what's up with him , but I know for sure , I don't want to fight anymore"

"I'm sorry I called you a awful dad , your not , your great"

"It's okay , I let that one slip and I'm sorry I called you over controlling , I didn't mean"

"I know , I just I duno I saw him crying and then I didn't know what to do , I thought"

"Jay I love you , and I'm not sure about you , but I want to ,move on and just be us again"

JJ smiled looking up at Will.

"Id like that"

JJ pulled Will forward , so there heads were touching , she smiled at him widely letting his lips crash onto hers. Will moved himself onto the sofa JJ laying down on top of him , wrapping her legs around him , as he moved his hands up her body pulling off her shirt, running his hands up her body , as the front door opened,

"OH GOD"

JJ picked up her shirt covering her chest with it , as she moved off of Will , seeing Derek and Spencer stood covering there heads, JJ pulled her top over her head trying not to laugh.

"You can look"

"Okay , I'm glad you guys made up , but the sofa we all sit on that"

JJ looked at Will standing up and heading into the bedroom , Will following behind.

"You know , I kind of like this dirty side of you"

"You do huh?"

Will walked towards JJ pulling her close kissing her deeply.

"I'm glad I met you"

"Me too , even though I never thought I'd be here right like this with a guy so amazing as you and a baby sleeping in another room"

"Yeah , I kind of thought id end up just hooking up with lots of girls and drinking myself through college"

JJ smiled widely leaning her head onto Will's chest

"I really wouldn't change anything you and Henry are the best things that have happened to be me since my mum died , you give me hope."

"I'm not going anywhere and me and you are not going anywhere either Henry will always have us."

"Let's just hope when we do make it into the FBI , no serial killer comes after us okay"

"Promise"

Will kissed the top of JJ's head pulling her into her a hug knowing this were hard for JJ growing up not having her dad around much then her mum been killed , but then he saw how she looked up to her step mum. He loved how JJ grew on people even if she didn't like them at first , she was going to be a amazing mother for the rest of her life.

/

**So what did you think review please thanks**


	19. Chapter 19

**I know I totally left this story, but for those who actually read it etc, here is the last chapter. So hope you liked it and I'm really sorry for just ignoring it. So enjoy it.**

**Chapter 19. -A life you'll always love.-final chapter.**

As the months went on, Henry grew bigger and bigger, everyone was busy stuck in all there class work, and JJ, well she was doing just fine, with looking after Henry and getting on with all her work. She was glad football season was over, so she had more time with Will. Sitting in the living room. In the middle of the floor. JJ watched as Henry crawled about laughing at anything he could. Looking up JJ saw Will, recording the whole scene in front of them. Leaning forward she kissed him deeply on the lips.

She was so happy with Will, they had been together for almost 2 years, in only a couple of weeks. And JJ couldn't wait. She loved him more than anyone she had ever loved before, and he gave her the best gift in life. There son. As Henry went down for his nap. JJ sat down on the sofa placing two cups of coffee down. Lifting her legs up, Will wrapped his hands over her ankles pulling her close.

Leaning his forehead onto JJ's Will smiled widely. "Your beautiful."

"You keep saying that." JJ said with a little blush.

"Cos, its true…I love you, and one day your gonna be mine forever."

"Is that so…."

"Yeah, cos when the times right, even if its 10 years from now. I'm gonna marry you."

JJ smiled widely pressing her lips to Will's. "I'm keeping you to that."

/

Walking out of the building Spencer through his gym bag over his shoulder, wrapping his arm around Emily. Kissing her forehead. "You okay?"

Emily smiled, looking up at her boyfriend "Yeah, I'm great…"

"Then, what's on your mind." Reid said stopping taking hold of her hand.

Emily took a deep breath, looking down at the floor, before looking back up at Spencer.

"I've been thinking…what…what if, we let JJ and Will have the space they need, and we get our own place?" she said raising her eyebrow.

"I love the sound of that, and your right, Henry's getting to that age, and there getting too that stage of there relationship, where they need more time alone."

Emily smiled. "So Spencer Reid, will you move in with me?"

"You don't even needed to ask." Spencer said kissing her deeply on the lips.

/

Penelope and Morgan, sat in the middle of the park, enjoying there monthly picnic. Eating his sandwich, Derek looked around seeing the look on his girlfriends face, he knew so well. "Baby girl, what's going on in that head of yours?"

"I can't keep lying to them. JJ's gonna be crushed."

"Baby girl, we already talked about this. Okay yeah she will be. But she will understand we all need out own space, and they need more room.

"I know, I know. But I'm gonna miss them."

"Penelope, were only moving out, where not gonna stop seeing them, any of them."

"Well, it will be good for us, all of us, we all need space to focus on our own relationships, especially with how fast everything is moving for us."

Eating the rest of there picnic they knew that evening they had to tell there friends, as Morgan could see it was making his girlfriend lose, It. She couldn't lie to her friends, not for much longer.

/

Laying his son down in his crib, Will slowly pulled his sons finger from his, once again smiling. Henry always loved clutching himself to him, knowing he had a soft spot for his daddy. Once he was asleep Will joined the rest of his friends In the living room, cuddling up to JJ, he wrapped his arm around JJ, feeling her lay her head onto his chest.

"So urgh there's something we need to tell you guys." Morgan said taking hold of Penelope's hand.

JJ,Will, Emily and Spencer all exchanged a look with one another. Looking at Penelope then around at his friends Derek finally spoke.

"Were moving out…"

"WHAT, WAIT WE ARE.!" Emily said, shooting out of her seat, then quickly sitting back down.

"WAIT!" JJ said looking around at everyone.

"Your all moving out?"

"Yeah!" Spencer, and Penelope said at the same time.

JJ nodded looking at all her friends, then up at Will. "Okay, I guess, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to Jay, we just, you guys deserve your own space, as a family we all need out own space, its not like were not gonna see each other we will everyday, were just gonna live on our own as a couple."

JJ smiled nodding at her friend. "Well I'm gonna miss you all, and so is Henry."

"We'll miss waking up too his screaming." Morgan said raising his eyebrows.

/

Once everyone had moved out, JJ felt a empty hole in her heart, the whole place was, quiet, but she understood why they moved out, they needed there own space, they all did. She stood in the doorway of Emily's empty room seeing nothing just the grey painted walls, turning around she saw Will walking around the living room, carrying a sleeping Henry on his shoulder, walking towards him, she ran her hand over his tiny hair, kissing his forehead, looking up at Will.

"Were gonna be okay aren't we?"

"Yeah, we got everything we need." Will said wrapping his other arm around his girlfriend pulling her close.

"I love you, both of you and we are gonna be amazing parents over the next few years."

Putting Henry down for his evening nap, Will and JJ laid in each others arms on the sofa, in his room. Drawing dots onto Will's chest JJ let out a breath.

"Its so quiet."

"Yeah, but I think I can get used it….just hearing your voice." Will said running his fingers through her hair.

Looking up JJ smiled widely pecking Will's lips. "Me too."

**THE END.**

/ /

**Sorry for the crap ending, didn't know how else to end it.**


End file.
